The Chosen One
by L-Kenobi
Summary: No es a Anakin a quién Qui-Gon descubre, no. Es otro chico quién puede hacer tanto bien como mal. Justo, sabio y testarudo es. ¿Él es el Elegido o un simple esclavo de Tatooine?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** No hay mucho sobre el Canon actual o pasado, no he visto las películas animadas o series así que aún me encuentro desconociendo mucho. Así que todo lo contenido aquí es en relación a las películas y una que otra información sobre los personajes o misiones. Ya están avisados, para que no se alteren demasiado. Todo es FANFICTION.

 **N/A 2:** He pensado en esta historia desde hace semanas, de hecho esté capítulo fue escrito hace más de un mes. Y estoy muy emocionada, en mi mente la historia ya está planificada, ya sólo es que me encargue de pasarlo al Word. Y ya, para no alargarme… ¡A leer!

* * *

Padmé se levantó del suelo en el momento en que terminó de limpiar a la unidad droide R2. Sacudió sus ropas y se encaminó a la habitación en dónde se encontraba su señuelo vestida de reina. Mientras se acercaba inicio hacer planes de lo que pasaría una vez que llegasen a Tatooine.

Lo mejor hubiese sido no haber salido de Naboo, no tenía que haber abandonado a su gente pero esperaba que todo valiese la pena y que el Senado la ayudase. Ella habría querido hacer las cosas de otro modo pero no tenían opción alguna. No podían combatir con semejante ejército y Naboo era pacifico sus armas, no eran como los del ejército de la Federación de Comercio.

El capitán Panaka se acercó hasta sus habitaciones para anunciar que el maestro Jedi saldría a conseguir todo lo que hacía falta y con él se llevaría al Gungan Jar Jar Binks con la unidad droide R2.

Padmé regreso hasta la habitación de la reina y se quito sus ropas de criada para colocarse otras prendas y se encamino por el pasillo de la nave hasta llegar al salón en dónde se encontraba el Capitán Panaka.

—Tenemos que caminar rápido para poder alcanzarlos —Informó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para alcanzar al Jedi.

—Su alteza, no puede ir —habló el Capitán un poco alterado—. Es muy peligroso para usted, Tatooine es peligroso. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí y espere a nuevas instrucciones.

—Nadie sabe que soy la reina, así como tampoco saben que en esta nave se encuentra una reina —no dejó de caminar—. Ahora Capitán hablará por mí y dirá que la reina me ha enviado.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted —dijo—. Pero tiene que tener mucho cuidado y evitar alejarse del Jedi. Vamos.

El calor en Tatooine era mucho peor que los días más soleados en Naboo sin duda se debía a los dos soles, esperaba que la ropa que llevase no hiciera que tanto sudor se le pegase a la piel, se puso a un lado del Capitán Panaka y lo escuchó llamar a los viajeros que ya se estaban retirando.

* * *

Eran pocas veces las que salía de su planeta natal y solamente una ocasión había visitado Coruscant y fue para una visita cuando acompaño a la antigua Reina de Naboo. La verdad era que no le gustaba salir de su planeta; estaba tranquila ahí, era feliz, era tranquilo y no tenía necesidad alguna de alejarse. Pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era en Tatooine y ver qué tan crueles eran los Hutts. Según contaban los rumores, eran lo peor especie de toda la galaxia.

La mayor parte del camino caminaron en silencio, pasaron horas hasta que finalmente estuvieron cerca de Mos Espa que era la ciudad central del planeta. Prestó atención al Caballero Jedi Qui-Gon:

—Granjas de humedad, más que nada —informó, sin dejar de caminar, observando a su alrededor—. Tributos indígenas, traperos. Los pocos puertos espaciales como este son refugiaros para quienes se ocultan.

—Como nosotros.

No detuvieron la caminata por nada, se mezclaron entre todas las criaturas que estabas a su paso, junto con droides, personas normales. Una ráfaga de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, cuando los volvió abrir vio que el Caballero Jedi ya iba poco más adelante de ella.

Qui-Gon le informó que deberían iniciar a tratar con comerciantes para encontrar lo que necesitaban, así que se acercaron al primer negocio que estaba a la vista. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado y que no les llevara demasiado tiempo.

Una criatura que ella no logró reconocer los atendió de inmediato. Qui-Gon se acercó hasta esa criatura y le saludo, informando así mismo lo que necesitaba. Mientras tanto ella estaba inspeccionando las cosas que había a su alrededor, al parecer su estancia iba a ser mínima dado que él tiene los recursos que necesitaban.

—Muchacho, muchacho. ¡Ven acá, enseguida! —gritó el comerciante hacía la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Mi droide tiene una lista de lo que necesito —dijo Qui-Gon y R2 hizo algunos sonidos haciendo acto de presencia.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera palabra alguna se acercó un joven bajando con rapidez los escalones que había en la siguiente entrada, y se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —regañó el comerciante.

—Estaba limpiando los ventiladores que me pediste —respondió el joven con tranquilidad, se acercó a la barra y tomó un aparato entre sus manos.

—Vigila la tienda, necesito hacer unas ventas. Atrás encontraras todo lo que necesitas, así que acompáñenme —el comerciante se alejó y Qui-Gon le hizo una señal de que ahí se quedará. Ella asintió y lo vio irse con R2.

—No toques nada —regañó una vez más al Gungan.

Padmé no retiró su mirada de Jar Jar Binks. Esperaba que el gungan no los metiera en demasiados problemas, no podía quedarse quieto para nada y tenía curiosidad por todo pero al menos con él podían seguir representando la fachada de que eran personas comunes en Tatooine.

—¿Te gustan mucho las trenzas? —la voz del joven llego a sus oídos y se giró para mirarlo. Él estaba sonriendo.

—¿Cómo? —Padmé centró su atención en él y miro que sus ojos de color azul.

—Las trenzas —repitió— aquí en Tatooine parece ser que ese es el look que a todos les gustan, no hay persona en quién no veas trenzas. Las niñas apenas pueden tener cabello y ya traerán una trenza a su alrededor.

—Tú cabello es un poco largo, estoy segura que puedo trenzarte tu cabello —le contestó riendo, mientras se acercaba a él—. Eres un niño muy gracioso.

—Apuesto a que soy mayor que tú, tú eres una niña muy linda. ¿No eres un ángel?

Era ridículo puesto que ella no era ningún ángel, sin embargo tomo eso con humor.

—Si fuera un ángel tendría alas —respondió.

—Apuesto a que las estás escondiendo —Padmé dejo de sonreír ante lo que el chico estaba diciendo.

—Supongo que has visto muchos ángeles —Padmé arqueó una ceja mirándolo.

—En realidad no, he escuchado a muchos de los pilotos que abarcan aquí o que vienen a comprar. Así que estoy acostumbrado aunque me pregunto si en realidad las historias son reales, muchas son similares.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad ante el chico.

—Desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí —respondió y ella no paso para desapercibido el tono de tristeza en su voz.

¿Era un esclavo? No dudaba en que quizás más de una ocasión debió tener una oportunidad de salir de aquel planeta. ¿Estaba trabajando ahí para poder salir también de Tatooine? Apenas tenían unas horas ahí y ya quería salir de ahí, seguramente era lo mismo con él o tal vez no tenía los recursos para poder irse.

—¿Eres un esclavo? —se quiso morder la lengua en cuánto las palabras salieron de su boca, había estado pensando en ello y esperaba que no lo ofendiera.

—Soy una persona —respondió con tranquilidad—. Me llamo Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney.

* * *

¿Qué hubiese sido del gungan de no haber sido salvado por Obi-Wan? Probablemente su muerte.

Años atrás cuando estudiaba la historia de Naboo, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran esas criaturas que ahora eran conocidos como mitos, dado que se _extinguieron_ cientos de años atrás. ¿Habría más de ellos en Naboo? ¿Todos serían como Jar Jar? Porqué si así fuera, definitivamente estarían en un gran problema.

Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, sintió mucha pena cuando la criatura que estaba hablando con Obi-Wan confeso que él no era más que un esclavo y que por esa única razón no lo mataba. ¿Por qué razón? Obi-Wan no tenía pinta de ser una persona problemática, era demasiado calmado y amable. .

—Hola —le ofreció la mano al Jedi, Qui-Gon la tomo y saludo sin emoción alguna—. Deberían tener cuidado con su amigo, por poco y se convierte en papilla. Ha peleado con un dug. Sebulba es su nombre y es de los más peligrosos aquí en Tatooine —terminó de decir.

—Misa odia abofeteo —contesto el gungan cuando se puso de pie.

—Él joven tiene razón —respondió con rudeza Qui-Gon—, debes de tener cuidado con quién te metes, debemos mantener la guardia baja. Gracias, mi joven amigo.

Se encontraban comprando algo de fruta sobre un puesto que estaban casi al final de Mos Espa, Padmé vio a lo lejos como una gran tormenta de arena comenzó avecinarse sobre Tatooine. Qui-Gon le ofreció una fruta y la acepto. Observo que Obi-Wan no dejaba de mirar a Qui-Gon y se preguntó vagamente si habría descubierto algo.

Obi-Wan se quedó perplejo ante lo que había visto y supuso una cosa. Con las personas que se encontraba en ese momento estaban huyendo de algo. Algo dentro de él se lo decía y él tenía la accesibilidad de ayudarlos con todo lo que tuviese al alcancé de su mano. Entendía mucho mejor porque estaban siendo discretos con cada que estaban realizando. Y como nota mental agrego que le comentaría al Jedi de no decir nada.

Qui-Gon menciono en esos momentos que deberían regresar a su nave, Padmé se adelantó y respondió en donde se encontraba la nave. Obi-Wan una vez más hablo y les ofreció su ayuda.

—No van a llegar a tiempo —le informo sin despegar su mirada de Padmé—. Son muy peligrosas las tormentas de arena. Mi casa no es muy grande pero les puedo ofrecer refugio por esta noche.

A Padmé no dejaba de sorprender el chico, era muy amable a pesar de la dura vida que debía llevar en Tatooine.

Salvo a Jar Jar Binks, les ofreció ayudarlos a comprar comida y ahora les estaba ofreciendo un refugio y de momento no había pedido nada a cambio.

¿Con quién viviría? Él no había mencionado hasta el momento nada de un familiar. Lo acompañaron, tapándose los ojos para que la arena no entrará en los ojos.

¿Cómo se las estarían arreglando en la nave? Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, tenía que ponerse en contacto con el Capitán Panaka para preguntar cómo se encontraban y esperan que nadie los hubiese descubierto aún. Llegaron a una pequeña colonia en dónde todas las casas eran iguales, Obi-Wan se detuvo y abrió una de las puertas.

—¿Vives sólo? —preguntó Padmé cuando vio que nadie los atendió y la puerta se cerró.

—Sí —respondió Obi-Wan, retirándose la capa que había llevado todo el día.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Qui-Gon, quien ya había sentido que el joven era un esclavo—. ¿Te la han heredado?

—No, no me gusta mucho pilotear —dijo cuando les señalo una mesa para que pudieran tomar asiento—, pero participe en una carrera y una de las apuestas era está casa. Así que gané dicha carrera y aquí vivo.

—Debo darte las gracias, Obi-Wan —comentó Qui-Gon—. Has sido muy amable.

—Pueden sentirse como en su casa —le dijo—. Yo puedo preparar algo de cenar.

—Yo te ayudó —se ofreció Padmé.

Lo siguió hasta la pequeña cocina, Obi-Wan le paso varios utensilios y él inició a preparar lo que sería la cena. Está vez él no habló, ni dijo nada y Padmé respeto su silencio. Se estaba preguntando qué pasaba por la mente de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sólo habló para pedirle que le pasará los ingredientes que iba a utilizar.

Le gustaban sus ojos, los momentos posteriores que pasaron después de la tienda se había encargado de ver que los ojos de Obi-Wan no eran simplemente de color azul también tenía de adorno el color gris. Cuando Jar Jar se acercó hasta ellos, ella se alejó y se acercó hasta el Jedi cuando lo escucho hablar con alguien, reconoció la voz de su Capitán.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo —le escucho decir—, dos días máximo, Capitán —no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de su Capitán—, dígale a su alteza que su doncella se encuentra muy bien.

Le sonrió y le informo que la cena sería servida pronto.

—Yo la sirvo —dijo Padmé, tomando la jarra de las manos de Obi-Wan. Se encargó de rellenar los vasos antes de tomar asiento al lado del joven.

—A todos los esclavos se nos pone un transmisor en el cuerpo —comentó—, me gustaría diseñar un rastreador para encontrar el mío pero me distraigo fácilmente.

—¿En qué te distraes?

—Me gusta entrenar artes marciales —era fácil sonreír a su lado, objeto Padmé—, sí uno trata de escapar el transmisor da una alarma y bueno... quedas como una nave cuando explotan.

—Eso es muy grosero —su voz sonó dura—. No puedo creer que aún haya esclavitud. Las leyes de la República...

—La República no existe aquí —contestó de inmediato—. ¿Porque crees que aquí mucha gente hace sus negocios? —El silencio llego a la mesa antes de que Obi-Wan hiciera una pregunta más—. ¿Alguna vez han visto una carrera de vainas?

—Son rápidas y muy peligrosas. Y por lo que has dicho tú participas en ellas. Deberías tener reflejos Jedi para poder pilotearlas —En ese momento Jar Jar hizo otra de sus tonterías con su lengua hasta que Qui-Gon sujeto su lengua con fuerza y le advirtió que no lo volviese hacer— ¿Cuantas veces has salido lastimado?

—He participado en cuatro —respondió—. Solamente he ganado una —con un dedo señalo su casa.

—Aún tengo curiosidad como fue que te dieron está casa —habló Padmé—. ¿No eres muy joven?

—Apenas la gané el año pasado y me dijeron que podía quedármela a pesar de que Watto no quería pero yo fui el ganador sin importar que. ¿Tú eres un Caballero Jedi, verdad?

—¿Que te hace creer eso?

—Vi tu sable de luz. Solamente los Jedi portan esas armas.

—Quizás maté a un Jedi y se la quite.

—Un Jedi no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente —objeto—, he leído ciertas historias, he escuchado de sus reflejos y sobre como una cosa llamada la fuerza los rodea, lo que los hace mucho más fuertes a sus oponentes.

—¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso? —Su curiosidad estaba centrada en ese muchacho que parecía saber más que ninguno—. ¿Conoces algún Jedi?

—Historias —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Es muy difícil ser un Jedi? Cuando era más joven quería ser uno.

—¿Y ahora no lo quieres ser?

—No puedo salir de Tatooine —respondió con tristeza y la cena ahí terminó.

* * *

Padmé no pudo dormir durante los primeros minutos y por eso mismo llegó a escuchar como el Caballero se alejaba de dónde se debía estar dormido, se movió lentamente y lo vio acercarse a Obi-Wan, quién también se encontraba despierto. Era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero tenía curiosidad en cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del Caballero.

Padmé recordó como Qui-Gon no dejaba de lanzarle miradas extrañas a Obi-Wan, cada palabra que dijo durante la cena y las preguntas que él sabía responder. Aunque ella también tenía curiosidad por Obi-Wan estaba más en Qui-Gon, preguntándose qué es lo que harían ahora. Sabía que Watto no acepto el créditos de la república. Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito en el momento en que escucho a Qui-Gon negociar con Obi-Wan sobre la carrera que se llevaría a cabo.

¡Obi-Wan acababa de aceptar participar por ellos! ¡Era una terrible idea! ¿O era buena? ¿Tenían otra opción para que no lo hiciera? Según los comentarios la gente hasta podría llegar a morir y Obi-Wan admitió que él es el único humano que participaba. ¡Ella no quería ser la culpable de su posible muerte! Pero él ya había ganado...

Deberían comunicarse con la República para pedir ayuda pero eso era imposible y después estaba Naboo. ¿Cómo estaría su gente? Esperaba que a la mañana siguiente él Jedi se lo mencionara, no quería debatir con él sobre un tema del que ella no fue presente. Además dejaría en claro que no era la primera vez que lo espiaba.

A la hora del desayuno él lo menciono y antes de que pudiese decir algo, salieron de la casa de Obi-Wan y volvieron a la tienda del comerciante.

—La Reina no estaría de acuerdo en dejar a nuestra suerte en las manos de un adolescente —debatió antes de que él entrara al negocio.

—La Reina no se enterará de esto —Padmé quedo atónita ante las palabras del Jedi.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

 **N/A:** En verdad que sigo emocionada con ésta historia y ciertamente me alegra que la historia haya iniciado con una buena aceptación. ¡Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—No está mal, no está mal —dijo Watto observando el holograma de la nave—. Nubiana, ¿eh?

—Está en buen estado, excepto por los repuestos —comentó Qui-Gon, apagando el holograma.

—¿Y en que va a competir el muchacho? —Repuso Watto, dándole una mirada de enojo—. La cápsula de la última carrera quedó destruida en la última carrera, gracias a él —señaló a Obi-Wan—. No hay tiempo para poder arreglarla.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que Sebulba se molestara cuando finalmente perdió —Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo ya había ganado. Y si lo recuerdas Watto, te dije que iba a repararla. Logré salvar gran parte de ella.

—El chico es bueno —Para Qui-Gon no pasó desapercibido el tono de orgullo.

—Tengo una cápsula que gané en una apuesta, es la más rápida que existe —Obi-Wan ocultó una sonrisa ante ese hecho, dado que era suya, cuya cuál le mostró esa misma mañana antes de partir.

La había estado construyendo para mantenerse entretenido durante las noches que no podía dormir, y aunque le faltaban algunos detalles, podía competir sin llegar a fallar. Y esperaba que no fallaran, no le gustaría fallarle a su nueva amiga.

—Entonces el trato queda en que ustedes ponen la cápsula, la tarifa y yo al chico. Y compartimos las ganancias, mitad y mitad, ¿eh?

—Si quiere que sea mitad y mitad, tú debes poner el pago de la entrada. Si ganamos... te quedas con el premio menos el costo de los repuestos. Si perdemos te quedas con mi nave. De cualquier manera ganas.

* * *

El trato finalmente fue cerrado y Obi-Wan regresó con sus huéspedes a su casa, día libre por parte de Watto. Inició las reparaciones que requería su nave con la ayuda del droide de su amiga, Padmé. Ella también se encontraba ahí con él, haciéndole vagas preguntas sobre qué cosas estaba requiriendo. El gungan también estaba ahí ofreciendo su ayuda.

—Hey Jar Jar, deberías alejarte de esa energía, si un rayo te toca la mano se te adormecerá por horas —no despegó su mirada del destornillador que llevaba en su mano. La advertencia no sirvió de nada.

—Toma este cargador de energía —se dio la vuelta para ver a Qui-Gon, que se lo estaba tendiendo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó en dónde debía ir.

Padmé se retiró con R2 para darle el espacio que necesitaba, se puso al lado de Qui-Gon y se dispuso para ver lo que Obi-Wan estaba haciendo. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de ver el modo en que se construía una nave, speeder, o cualquier cosa. Se volvió acercar a la cápsula al ver que Jar Jar una vez más se encontraba en problemas, puso los ojos en blanco.

Tras unos segundo lo liberó y lo tomó de la mano para alejarse de ahí y volver a su puesto anterior.

Obi-Wan sonrió en cuanto vio que la cápsula se encendía una vez más, y observó a sus _amigos,_ quiénes estaban compartiendo también una sonrisa.

* * *

Al igual que la noche anterior Padmé ofreció su ayuda a Obi-Wan para preparar la cena, con R2 a su lado. No habían platicado mucho en el día y sin duda esa podría ser una buena ocasión para conocer más al joven, pero antes de que ella dijera algo otra voz provino de la puerta.

—Te has cortado —Qui-Gon le señaló el brazo.

—No es nada, ya me he limpiado —le mostró su brazo.

—¿Podemos conversar, Obi-Wan? Estoy seguro de que Padmé puede hacerse cargo —miró a la joven quién asintió sin mencionar nada. Obi-Wan se alejó y salió primero que el Caballero, Qui-Gon se volvió hacía ella—. Sin escuchar.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de eso, quiso decir algo pero el Caballero ya había salido tras Obi-Wan. Fueron a la parte trasera de la casa y Obi-Wan se sentó en la barda que ahí estaba, Qui-Gon se puso a su lado.

—¿Has visitado muchos planetas? —Qui-Gon tomó su brazo y retiró la banda que llevaba e inició a ponerle bacta.

—La mayoría —confirmó.

—¿Tú sólo?

—En parte sí —respondió sin emoción—. Muchos no tienen nada así que no son la gran cosa, como la mayoría de las personas llegan a pensar.

—¿Conoces alguien que los haya visitado a todos? Deben tener una gran vida, me gusta la aventura pero siento que si llegara a visitarlos me sentiría fuera de lugar, ya que me haría preguntas como: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué he venido? Si algún día tengo la oportunidad de visitarlos, quiero que sea con un propósito. Auch...

—La fuerza siempre tiene un propósito para todos.

—En estos días mi propósito es ayudarlos.

—Ha quedado como nuevo —Obi-Wan se levantó, le dio las gracias y regresó a la cocina, dejando a Qui-Gon pensativo.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez te has montado en un Eopie? —Obi-Wan le preguntó a Padmé y ella negó con la cabeza. Él tomó su mano y se apresuraron a ir por uno para llegar al Hangar en dónde lo estaba su nave—. Es muy entretenido y las personas aquí lo utilizan para trasladar sus cosas.

—¿Y ahora lo utilizaremos para un entretenimiento? —dijo Padmé cuando Obi-Wan le ayudó a subir. Él tomó las riendas y ella paso sus manos por detrás de su cintura.

—Estoy siendo considerado —Obi-Wan giró un poco su cabeza—. Lo hago para que mi ángel no tenga que caminar.

Padmé se dio cuenta que estar con Obi-Wan podía llegar a olvidarse de sus verdaderos problemas. No quería malentenderse, estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Eran cosas que ella no había hecho desde que entró a estudiar la política. Se sentía como una persona más, no era una reina en esos momentos, simplemente Padmé.

Varias veces él hizo que el animal avanzara más rápido así como disminuyendo el paso. La mayoría de los competidores ya se encontraban ahí así que hizo un movimiento desprevenido e hizo que Padmé se alzará y se sujetara más fuerza a él.

—Eso ha sido muy divertido —le dijo cuando finalmente se detuvieron. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró en cuánto Watto se acercó a ellos.

No le gustaba esa bestia, tenía que tolerarlos por el bien de todos. Y además esa sería la última ocasión en que lo vería, pero las palabras que dijo la dejaron más sorprendida que nada.

—Haz que tu amigo deje de apostar o acabaré poseyéndolo a él también —Obi-Wan se preguntó internamente que había apostado ahora Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan bajó del eopie y se encaminó a su cápsula.

Iba a ganar una vez más, se dijo Obi-Wan. Lo haría para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, no iba a fallar. Había participado en cuatro carreras en total de las cuáles no terminó dos, quedó en quinto lugar en la tercera y finalmente en la cuarta había ganado, para disgusto de muchos.

Las presentaciones comenzaron antes de iniciar la carrera y cuando dijeron su nombre alzó su mano saludando a todas las personas que estaban exclamando su nombre. Padmé se posiciono tomando una datapad, dónde verían todo el movimiento de Obi-Wan.

—No vas a terminar está vez, _esclavo asqueroso._

—Ya te gané la vez pasada —volvió su atención a la nave—. Volveré hacerlo de nuevo. Y tú vas a quedar en ridículo por todos los que han apostado por ti.

La criatura se fue profiriendo groserías. Qui-Gon se acercó hasta él y le pasó el casco por su seguridad.

—Te voy a dar un consejo: concéntrate en el momento. Siente, no pienses. Usa tus instintos.

—Lo haré.

— _Qué la fuerza te acompañe._

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos ante un recuerdo. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, muchas personas en Tatooine lo usaban a modo de broma pero solamente una ocasión se había alegrado de haberla escuchado. ¿De dónde? ¿Y por qué tenía ese recuerdo en esos momentos?

 _Concéntrate en el momento._

Jabba el Hutt hizo acto de presencia y dio por iniciado la carrera.

* * *

Padmé se quedó mirando a Qui-Gon que se acercaba hasta ellos y se paró a su lado. Verían la carrera desde una asombrosa vista. Hubo el primer problema, la nave de Obi-Wan no corrió como todas las demás. No, no deberían preocuparse, simplemente era un contra tiempo. No era el único, de improvisto la nave de Obi-Wan avanzó con fuerza, yendo demasiado rápido y pronto alcanzando a los demás competidores.

Padmé desconocía de esas carreras y no se dejaba de preguntar cuantas vueltas tendrían que correr. ¿O era hasta que quedará uno de pie? Las trampas comenzaron ya, hubo varias explosiones a mitad de carrera junto con un ataque de los tusken. Obi-Wan llegó tras la primera vuelta aunque no alcanzó a deslumbrar en qué lugar.

Dos circuitos más y todo terminarían.

Sí que le estaban haciendo trampa a Obi-Wan pero él no parecía distraerse de eso pues su única concentración era ganar. La preocupación desapreció del rostro de Padmé cuando vio que nada lo detuvo. Ganando revancha contra sus oponentes. Los competidores habían disminuido exagerado su número, en la segunda vuelta Obi-Wan quedó en segundo lugar.

Padmé no dejaba de mirar la datapad, con sus manos temblando ante el temor de perder dicha carrera. A todos los que se encontraban en la arena no les estaba agradando la idea de que Obi-Wan estaba llevando la ventaja.

 _—Vamos Obi-Wan, vamos_ —susurró Padmé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ciertamente Obi-Wan no estaba mirando al frente dado que estaba teniendo problemas. Y una vez más logró reponerse, estaba tan cerca de su oponente y tan cerca de terminar la carrera.

 _Sebulba._ Esa criatura era despreciable, ganaba por hacer trampa. No por ser un buen competidor, según ella había notado. ¡Obi-Wan se deshizo de él de inmediato! Se llevó una mano a su boca para contener un grito de alegría. ¡Obi-Wan lo había vuelto hacer! Se acercaron hasta a él, aplaudiéndole, ella no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo. Qui-Gon tampoco se quedó quieto y en cuanto se separaron estrecho al joven en un formal saludo.

—Te debemos todo, Obi-Wan —le dijo Padmé cuando lo abrazo de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney.

* * *

Una vez que Obi-Wan puso todos los repuestos, Qui-Gon volvió a subir a un eopie a su lado Jar Jar y Padmé aún no subía al suyo.

—Nunca sabremos cómo pagártelo —le dijo en un susurró—. La Reina de Naboo estará en una deuda eterna contigo.

—No tiene que ser así —le dijo con sinceridad—. No me deben nada.

—Hablaré con ella —en su voz había determinación—. Le diré todo lo que has hecho y si se me permite, vendré a liberarte, estoy segura que ella aceptará darte un trabajo en nuestro planeta.

Obi-Wan simplemente negó con la cabeza y le tendió una mano, dando así oficialmente la despedida de una reina y un esclavo que en menos de dos días habían llegado a considerarse amigos. Porque Padmé le había tenido cariño desde el primer momento en que él les ayudo sin nada a cambio. Padmé trató de contener que la tristeza no se hiciera presente en su rostro y tiró de él para abrazarlo, una vez más.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dijo a la nada cuando los vio partir.

Watto estaba más enojado de lo normal, gritando a las criaturas que estaban ahí en el negocio que estaban reclamando las piezas que habían ganado tras perder la apuesta. Watto le hizo una señal de que se acercara a él.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa sólo para encontrarse ahí a Qui-Gon quién le estaba sonriendo de manera amable, cosa que no había hecho durante su estancia de dos ahí.

—Veo que te han dado la noticia —habló cuando Obi-Wan se hizo a un lado para que pudiese entrar—. Eres libre, Obi-Wan —le tendió una bolsita de color marrón—. Estos créditos te pertenecen.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo con una sonrisa—. No me esperaba para nada que apostaras por mi libertad. Ahora soy yo el que se encuentra en deuda con ustedes.

—Nada de deudas —dijo alzando una mano—. ¿Ya has tenido oportunidad de pensar en que quieres hacer?

—No lo sé —se llevó una mano a su cuello en dónde una vez había estado aquel aparato ahora tenía una ligera cicatriz donde le fue abierto—. Tal vez mudarme de planeta, conocer otros lugares como te lo mencione.

—Ven a Coruscant con nosotros —informó de improviso Qui-Gon, él se quedó parado en seco sin saber qué movimiento hacer—. Has logrado ocultar muy bien tus habilidades, me doy un punto de porque no has querido decir nada.

—¿La has sentido?

—Tu habilidad, tu conocimiento, tu destreza, veo un Jedi en ti. Cuando te diste cuenta de que yo era un Jedi creí que me pedirías ayuda para salir de aquí, pero no hiciste nada de eso. Lo guardaste para ti.

—No eran de interés —apretó sus manos—. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

—Me gustaría presentar tu casa a un sabio maestro —su voz era determinada.

—¿Por qué crees que es tan importante? ¿Y si ese sabio maestro no me quiere ver?

—¿Vienes o no? Nos iremos en dos horas —informó antes de salir de por la puerta.

* * *

Padmé estaba observando desde la entrada de la nave a Qui-Gon que no dejaba de mirar el camino para ir a Tatooine. No dudaba en que estaba esperando algo y eso se debía a la renuencia de esperar unos momentos antes de partir.

No podían postergar mucho tiempo más la partida. Ahora que finalmente había vuelto a la realidad, sus doncellas le hablaron sobre el mensaje de Sio Bibble. Esa era un gran llamado pero también recordó la insistencia del hombre de que se fuera así que lo más seguro es que era una trampa.

—Qui-Gon debemos irnos —le habló, acercándose a su lado—. Una gran tormenta de arena, vamos.

—Sólo un minuto más —murmuró.

—¿A quién esperas?

¿Sería a Obi-Wan? ¿Qui-Gon estaría interesado en él? Si Obi-Wan saliese de Tatooine lo matarían. Y ella no quería eso, no le gustaría verlo hacer bum.

La tormenta de arena vino con demasiado fuerza haciendo que ella retrocediera y se metiera a la nave. Cinco minutos no le iban hacer daño. Qui-Gon miró una vez más por el camino y detuvo su paso cuando vio una figura que se acercaba a ellos, corriendo. Miró fijamente, sintiendo la aprobación de la fuerza por esperar al joven.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico, una esperanza que renació al momento en que partió conversación con él. Dio una afirmación a Padmé de que comenzaran el proceso para despegar.

—Corre, corre —le gritó cuando vio que no venía solo. Una figura encapuchada venía detrás de él, al momento en que estuvo cerca le pasó una mano por la espalda y le dijo que informara que se prepararan para despegar.

Él no tuvo tiempo de saludar a Padmé y le mencionó que ya era la hora de que despegaran.

* * *

Obi-Wan suspiro de alivio en cuanto Qui-Gon abordó la nave tras haber visto esa pelea sobre la arena. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué clase criatura era? Qui-Gon mencionó que se retiraría unos momentos para irse a meditar y que nadie lo molestara.

Centró su mirada en la habitación en dónde se encontraba. Ciertamente ahí había encontrado un refugio en dónde nadie lo molestase, estaba tranquilo y ahí no había nadie. En su estancia en Tatooine pudo ver mucha clase de tecnología pero no tan avanzada como la de esa nave.

Era la sala de control, se frotó las manos para contener el frío. Nunca había sentido tal temperatura.

Meditar, ciertamente él una vez lo intentó. Y encontró una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido, tenía paz y una emoción indescifrable advirtiéndole que pronto su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, que cosas buenas vendrían pero no sobre las cosas malas. No como la que presencio al ver a Qui-Gon usando su sable de luz por primera vez.

¿Alguna vez usaría uno?

Llevó sus manos a su rostro en donde así mismo se lanzó aire para que el calor de su aliento le calentase. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esos cambios de temperatura de ahora en adelante. Vio a Padmé que estaba mirando un mensaje, no la había visto desde que le gritó en la entrada. Ella se acercó a él con una sábana y se la tendió.

—El clima era demasiado cálido para mí, el espacio es frío —desdobló la cobija y él la puso en su regazo, metiendo sus manos bajo ella.

—Desde que te conocí te vi preocupada, luego de esa preocupación paso a la felicidad. Ahora estás triste, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—La Reina está preocupada. Su gente sufre. Necesita la ayuda del Senado para que intervenga o no estoy segura de lo que pasará.

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo con ella?

—Soy su señuelo —tardó en responder—. Mi deber es protegerla así como informarle de todo lo ocurrido en Tatooine.

—Tienes un trabajo muy peligroso, ser señuelo de alguien implica hasta dar la vida por ellos —Obi-Wan se acomodó de su lugar para quedar frente a ella. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Padmé, quién se había quedado muy quieta, esperando a que él terminará su movimiento—. No quiero imaginar que algo te llegase a pasar…

—Obi-Wan… —fue todo lo que ella pudo murmurar, lo vio demasiado cerca de ella. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, se iban a besar, no sería su primer beso pero lo anhelaría como si fuese el primero. Preparaba a su mente para guardar ese momento en su memoria.

Un ruido vino del otro lado de la habitación y la voz del Gobernador Sio Bibble hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo ese momento y regresándolos a la realidad. A la dura realidad. Padmé retiró las manos de Obi-Wan y le sonrió.

—Ya será en otro momento —dijo y se marchó para volver a los aposentos en dónde estaban todas sus doncellas reunidas. Le había hecho una promesa que esperaba cumplir. Una vez que llegaran a la República todo iba a cambiar y aún se preguntaba porque Qui-Gon había querido traerlo.

¿Sería que estaba guardando para el final su propuesta para trabajar en Naboo?

Ya tendría tiempo más adelante para pensar en los sentimientos que estaba que le acechaban. Ahora toda su atención era para pensar en lo que diría en el Senado, ver que ayuda le ofrecería el Canciller Valorum.

Se acostó en la cama y se durmió esperando al mañana en que tendría que volver a sus deberes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Wars no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney en la actualidad.

* * *

Los grandes edificios de Coruscant estuvieron a la vista de todos. El día era nubloso y el cambio se sentía en toda la nave.

—Coruscant. Todo el planeta es una ciudad gigantesca —anunció uno de los pilotos de la nave Nubiana—. Ahí está la nave del Canciller.

—Y el Senador Palpatine también se encuentra ahí —esta vez habló Qui-Gon.

El aterrizaje fue lento, tras varios minutos finalmente se informó que era hora de poder descender. La seguridad del Canciller lo rodeó y el caballero Jedi Qui-Gon fue el primero en descender, seguido por Obi-Wan. Y tras ellos el gungan Jar Jar Binks, los pilotos, el Capitán Panaka y finalmente la reina de Naboo con sus doncellas. Todos se inclinaron ante el Canciller y la reina de Naboo se abrió paso para ser ella quién tomase la palabra.

—Es un gran regalo verla viva, Su Majestad —El senador Palpatine se adelantó, inclinándose levemente—. Al interrumpirse las comunicaciones, estábamos muy preocupados. Estoy ansioso de oír su informe. Le presento al Canciller Supremo Valorum.

—Bienvenida, Su Alteza —habló el hombre sin mostrar una emoción alguna—. Es un honor por fin conocerla en persona.

—Gracias Canciller Supremo —respondió la reina de Naboo, haciendo que Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon se moviesen de lugar para cederles el paso.

La política no era un tema al que Obi-Wan estaba acostumbrado, nada de eso existía en Tatooine y si era sincero, poco le importaba todo tema que tuviese que ver con ella. Desde el momento en que la República dejó fuera a Tatooine, dio por entendido que los políticos veían por sí mismos, no porque les interesaran más personas.

Mantenía el conocimiento de que el Senado era grande y ahora que conocía Coruscant y cuántas personas parecían habitar en ella, era imposible que se olvidaran de aquel sistema. Además de que estaba seguro que existían muchos más planetas olvidados por la República.

Pero era mejor, ¿no? Así se evitarían problemas como el planeta de Padmé, esa crisis que le había dado la oportunidad de conocerla y salir de aquel planeta arenoso.

Le vio irse, no había podido platicar mucho más con Qui-Gon sobre dónde tendría que esperar. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por conocer el Templo Jedi, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que tuviese que esperar.

—Debo hablar con el Consejo Jedi, la situación se ha vuelto mucho más complicada —Avisó Qui-Gon al Canciller Valorum que le dio su atención inmediata—. Obi-Wan —se dirigió a él—. El Capitán Panaka se hará cargo en lo que resuelvo este asunto.

Asintió obedientemente sin decir palabra alguna y siguió al grupo que se estaba alejando. Pronto subieron a un vehículo y se colocó al lado de Jar Jar.

—Isto is excelente —dijo Jar Jar con gran entusiasmo.

—Lo es —respondió Obi-Wan.

Quiso mirar a Padmé una vez más pero estaba rodeada de todos así que no sería visto como una buena conducta.

Las naves de todo tipo rodeaban Coruscant, los edificios parecían no acabarse, a cada vuelta había uno y por un momento extraño Tatooine. Ahí podía conocer cada lado, explorar, dudaba que alguna persona que hubiese vivido toda su vida ahí la conociese.

Tuvo que quedarse fuera de una sala, otra vez. Esperando el momento en que fuese llamado. La sala era elegante y bonita. No podía escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, así que no le quedó de otra que hacerle preguntas a Jar Jar, quién alegremente se las respondía.

Se estaba mostrando ansioso.

¿Qué tan lejos estaría el Templo Jedi?

Padmé uso sus prendas de reina una vez más. Escuchando las palabras del Senador Palpatine. ¿En qué momento la República se había corrompido tanto?

—El Canciller Valorum cree que aún hay esperanza.

—Si me permite, Su Majestad, el Canciller tiene poco poder real —el tono desdén con el que habló no pasó desapercibido—. Ha sido acusado sin fundamento de corrupción.

¿Un voto de confianza era lo correcto? ¿Incluir un nuevo Canciller? ¿Petición a las cortes? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba llevar todo eso?

Tenía que tomar con cuidado la decisión, su pueblo dependía de ello. Esperaba que la visita no fuese al final una pérdida de tiempo.

Merodeando por toda la habitación, Obi-Wan fue llamado por uno de los oficiales que habían estado al lado del Capitán Panaka. Le informó que iba a ser trasladado al Templo Jedi, dado que su presencia estaba siendo requerida.

Contuvo sus nervios, no queriendo que nadie lo viese en ese estado y le agradeció. El piloto con el que había conversado horas atrás se acercó hasta él y le señaló el camino para tomar la nave que lo llevaría.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se quería despedir de Padmé, pero lo reconsideró. Ella ya tenía demasiada carga en esos momentos y probablemente estaría cuidando de la reina.

Padmé se presentó ante todos en el Senado y posteriormente comenzó hablar sobre la invasión de la Federación de Comercio y de inmediato fue interrumpida por los de la raza del Virrey Gunray. Era todo un revuelo en el Senado, el respeto parecía haberse esfumado de la nada.

Habló con claridad, sin dejar el tema por las veces en la que fue interrumpida. Cuando vio la reacción del Canciller Valorum, el Senador de Naboo habló una vez más sobre lo que ocurría en esos momentos. Ahora que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos no dudaba en la palabra de lo que decía el Senador.

Era inválido como querían hacer desaparecer las cosas. Así que una vez que terminó su apasionado discurso, dijo con voz dura:

—Si la asamblea no es capaz de actuar, la necesidad de otro líder es vidente. Propongo un voto de no confianza en la capacidad del Canciller Valorum.

Fue fácil ver como en el Senado no se mantenía un auto-control y que los senadores apoyaban a lo que les convenía, aunque era probable que no todos estuviesen conformes con las decisiones que tomaba el Canciller Valorum.

Obi-Wan se inclinó ante el Caballero Jedi que lo estaba esperando. Y con una mano le ordenó que lo siguiera ante otra gran sale. Dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y a los Jedis que se encontraban ahí presentes.

Como muestra de respeto hizo una reverencia.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi —dijo antes de que ninguno dijese algo.

Qui-Gon no estaba en la sala en esos momentos y los Jedis presentes no dijeron palabra alguna. Escuchó a lo lejos una risa antes de que uno de los Jedis se levantara de su asiento.

—Joven Kenobi, mi nombres es Mace Windu y estás ante el Consejo Jedi —Obi-Wan prestó atención a sus palabras, el Jedi llevaba una datapad sobre su mano—. Va a ser directo, quiero que respondas lo que ves a través del datapad. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señor.

Cuando todavía era un niño, había tenido amigos con los que llegaba a convivir, uno de ellos tenía una datapad mucho más antigua que la que ahora sostenía el Jedi. Ahí habían puesto imágenes y ellos daban descripciones sobre lo que podía tratarse.

Al no saber a qué se debía, Obi-Wan les ganó muchas de las partidas. Luego fue considerado un tramposo y ya no pudo volverlo a jugar. Algo malo para él, dado que ahí gastaba su tiempo.

Percibió cuando el aparato fue encendido, y el Jedi Mace Windu con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo que comenzará.

—Una nave —respondió de inmediato—. Una copa, una corona, un speeder, un sable de luz —el aparato se apagó y vio asentir a dos de los Jedis.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó uno de los concejales.

—Nervioso, señor —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Miedo, tienes? —volvió a preguntar.

—No de momento, señor.

—Tú interior vemos.

—Atento con tus pensamientos —respondió Mace.

—Tus pensamientos moran sobre el miedo que tienes ante el rechazo —habló otro de los maestros.

—Me encuentro nervioso, señor. Y sí, tengo miedo de su rechazo, pero entenderé la decisión que ustedes tomen.

—¿Miedo de volver a Tatooine, tienes?

—A Tatooine no volveré, señor. A menos que me sea requerido ahí no tengo nada. Y gracias a uno de sus Jedis, hoy me encuentro aquí.

—En ti gran luz siento, mucho para mostrar percibo en ti.

—Gungans, no mueren sin pelear. _Nosa_ guerreros —dijo Jar Jar tratando de darle un consuelo a la reina de Naboo—. _Nosa_ tenemos un gran ejército.

Padmé se mantuvo en silencio ante la información que Jar Jar le estaba dando. Había escuchado sobre una tierra submarina en Naboo. ¿Ese era el ejército al que se refería Jar Jar? ¿Ahí era en dónde se mantenían ocultos?

La habitación parecía tan sola, el único sonido era el de las naves sobrevolando por todo Coruscant.

¿Qué estaba siendo de su gente en esos momentos? La pizca de culpa sumergió en esos momentos por haberlos abandonado sin explicación, sin avisar que ella volvería pronto con la ayuda requerida. Tenía que regresar, no podía perder mucho más el tiempo en cosas del Senado, cosas que estaban claramente pérdidas.

—Su alteza —la voz del Capitán Panaka hizo eco—. El Senador Palpatine ha sido nominado para reemplazar al Canciller Supremo.

Palpatine ya estaba dando por hecho que él sería elegido. Oh sí, la simpatía iba ayudar mucho, pero eso no era lo más importante en esos momentos. Todavía quedaba que tomase el lugar, iniciará la limpieza en el Senado y para cuando se diesen cuenta, su pueblo habrá desaparecido.

Volver a Naboo era vital.

La noche brilló sobre el cielo aún en movimiento de Coruscant.

Una vez más Obi-Wan estaba reunido en la Sala de Consejo con Qui-Gon, ahora a su lado. Como observación extra vio que no reflejaba emoción alguna, como la de nadie en el Consejo. Lo que le hizo sentir nervioso, que pronto desapareció.

Puesto que él iba a respetar la decisión que fuera tomada.

—La fuerza es intensa en él —escuchó decir a uno de los _maestros._

El tono de voz era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, fácilmente podía detectar en que tono decían las cosas las personas, broma, gracioso, serio, enojado, pero los Jedis ante él no. Una cosa más por los cuáles los admiraba más.

—¿Será entrenado? —Preguntó Qui-Gon. Los segundos posteriores ante la pregunta fueron recompensados rápidamente ante la respuesta de uno de los maestros.

—No. No será entrenado —habló Mace Windu—. Es muy viejo.

—¿No? —Ahora era evidente el enojo de Qui-Gon, él se mantuvo en silencio—. Él es el elegido. Deben sentirlo.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño ante esa declaración y miro a Qui-Gon. ¿Elegido? ¿De qué? Sonaba absurdo, él no era elegido de nada. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas?

—Brillante e incierto futuro el muchacho tiene —habló el maestro Yoda.

—Yo lo entrenaré —anunció Qui-Gon, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Obi-Wan será mi padawan ahora.

—No puede hacerlo —le interrumpió alejándose de él—. Ellos han tomado una decisión y aunque me siento agradecido por su oferta, no puedo aceptarlo. Usted debe seguir con sus deberes.

—Obi-Wan...

—El destino de Kenobi, luego se decidirá —interrumpió el maestro Yoda.

—El Senado elegirá un nuevo Canciller y la Reina Amidala volverá a casa. Eso presionará a la Federación y eso podría agravar la confrontación.

—Y que el agresor de la reina se delate.

—Ve a Naboo con la reina y descubra la identidad de este guerrero oscuro. Es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos para descifrar el misterio de los Sith.

— _Qué la fuerza te acompañe._

—No debería subestimar al Consejo —Obi-Wan habló mientras esperaban a que la Reina abordase—. Ellos tienen la sabiduría en muchas cosas, y si su respuesta no es entrenarme yo lo entiendo.

—Obi-Wan, confío en la fuerza. Y está me dice que tú debes ser entrenado. Si el Consejo quiere o no, tú serás mi padawan.

—¿Y si yo no quiero? —Se mostró rebelde—. ¿Y si a mí no me interesa ser un Jedi? Lo anhelaba cuando era un niño, cuando esperaba que alguien fuese a rescatarme ahora probablemente me preocupé más la seguridad de...

—Padmé —se adelantó Qui-Gon—. Debes controlar esas emociones, mi joven padawan. No es bueno liberarlas.

Padmé le iba muy bien siendo un señuelo, la vestimenta le quedaba muy bien y si no era porqué conocía a la Reina, él hubiera dado por sentado que Padmé lo era. Abordaron la nave y el destino fue fijado una vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el Universo de Star Wars no me pertenecen, actualmente todo pertenece a Disney, yo simplemente utilizo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

El regreso a Naboo llevó la misma similitud de días de cuando vararon en Tatooine. Padmé se encontraba mirando las estrellas que lograban visualizarse por la ventana de su habitación, los planetas se veían tan pequeños y tan grandes la vez. Suspiro. Se encontraba cansada mentalmente, pensando en todas las cosas que se realizarían una vez que llegasen a Naboo. Muy poco había podido dormir en esos días, y su llegada al Senado sólo llego a estresarla más de lo que pensaba.

Las primeras horas del día siguiente no salió de la habitación, no se unió a sus doncellas, volvió a repasar el plan una vez más. Necesitaba terminar con todas esas cosas, saber la cantidad de personas que había perdido Naboo durante el bloqueo, tenía que reanudar sus labores y evitar todo tipo de lazos con la Federación de Comercio, a menos que Nute Gunray fuese detenido y que pagase por todo lo que invasión le costó a Naboo.

Y luego estaba el Jedi a recapacitar. Qui-Gon Jinn no se iba a involucrar para nada en la Batalla. Cerró los ojos deseando que el sueño hiciese acto de presencia.

Padmé se encontró una vez más sentada en el trono de la Nave Nubiana, vestía nuevamente las ropas de Reina, así mismo escuchando al Capitán Panaka volver a repetir de todo el peligro al que se iba a enfrentar, unos minutos después el Caballero Jedi se unió a él.

—Al descender, la Federación de Comercio la arrestara y le obligara a firmar el tratado —Terminó de decir Panaka, en un último intento para volver a Coruscant y esperar la respuesta del Senado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hablo Qui-Gon, sin moverse de su lugar—. No sé qué espera logran con esto, su alteza.

—Recuperar lo nuestro —dijo con voz firme, tratando de que no sonara muy agotada.

—No tener ejercito —El Capitán Panaka volvió hablar. El tema del ejercito era lo mismo que había escuchado tantas veces días atrás. Ella no quería un ejército para su planeta, siempre habían vivido bien, en paz, y la cantidad de guardias que había en Naboo fueron los suficientes para mantener la paz. Hasta ese bloqueo—. No hay suficientes hombres.

—Yo sólo puedo protegerla. No pelear una guerra por usted.

—Jar Jar Binks —Llamó al Gungan que la mayor parte del viaje se había mantenido en completo silencio.

El gungan se acercó a ella y quedo a cierta distancia.

—¿Misa, su alteza?

—Sí, tienes que ayudarme.

A pesar de que el gungano había sido muy molesto, metiéndose en problemas la mayor parte del viaje, durante las pocas conversaciones que llegó a mantener con él, menciono más de una ocasión sobre su raza y ahora que sabía que no estaban extintos, ellos iban a ser de mucha ayuda, siempre y cuando ella pudiera convencerlos de unirse a la causa.

Naboo finalmente estuvo a la vista. Esperaba que no los detuviesen antes de que pudiesen aterrizar.

 **-OoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOo-**

Por petición de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan se mantuvo al lado del piloto, estuvo conversando con él, ese mismo le mostraba la función de cada botón de la nave. Cosa que no le interesaba demasiado, ya tenía lo suficiente con lo que había aprendido en Tatooine. Pero agradeció la información, aunque dudaba que alguna vez pilotara una nave Nubiana en algún futuro.

—Jar Jar ha anunciado que va a la ciudad de los Gungans —Obi-Wan interrumpió a Qui-Gon, quién llevaba en la misma posición desde que descendieron. Supuso que estuvo meditando.

—Bien —contestó sin mirarlo—. Obi-Wan, si el Consejo accede a que seas entrenado, deberías iniciar a llamarme _maestro._

—No me gustaría precipitarme a las cosas —Le dijo y suspiro—. Pero siento que es mucho más fácil llamarlo _Maestro,_ que Caballero Qui-Gon.

En el rostro de Qui-Gon apareció una sonrisa que duro unos segundos, al instante volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Crees que la idea de la Reina resulte? —Obi-Wan no conocía mucho sobre el plan, pero dado que todo se encontraba ocurriendo tan rápido, apenas seguía los movimientos que realizaba.

—Los Gunagns no aceptaran enseguida —le respondió—. No voy a poder utilizar mi poder, nuestros poderes.

—Aún no los domino, usted ya lo sabe —A menos que aquellas tardes en Tatooine valieran.

—Y es mejor que te mantengas al margen, Joven Kenobi. Serás un gran aprendiz, Obi-Wan —le coloco su mano sobre su hombro—. Eres inteligente, eres sabio, tal vez en unos años me ganes en sabiduría.

—Prefiero no subestimarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Naboo fue en el medio día. Y Jar Jar Binks se retiró poco después de la tarde y ahora no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Y no se veía nada del Gungan. ¿Y si lo habían arrestado? ¿Y si la dichosa ciudad fue descubierta? ¿Y si los Gungans no querían unirse a ellos? Entonces no sabía que distracción iban a tener para ese ejercito droide.

Ruidos extraños procedieron del lago del pantano de dónde se había sumergido, Jar Jar hizo acto de presencia. Padmé confiaba en que Gungan pudiera darle buenas noticias. Padmé observó desde lejos, comunicando a Qui-Gon y Panaka, sobre la respuesta de los Gungans.

—No hay nadie ahí. La ciudad gungan stá desierta —expresó—. Una pelea, _misa_ tal vez.

—¿Los habrán llevado a los campos? —preguntó Panaka a Qui-Gon—. Aunque lo que más creó es que han sido eliminados.

— _Misa_ no lo cree —Jar Jar le apunto con uno de sus dedos al pecho del Capitán, sonaba tan seguro.

—¿Sabes dónde están, Jar Jar? —Preguntó.

—In istos casos, al santuario irnos siempre —contestó—. _Misa_ llevarlos, _misa_ llevarlos, vengan.

La pequeña tripulación siguió a Jar Jar, caminaron durante varios segundos, no en completo silencio dado que Jar Jar hablaba una vez más sobre el gran ejército que poseían. Antes de que pudieran a llegar a su destino, fueron interceptados por más gungans, quienes les llevaron por un camino más corto hasta el lugar del Santuario.

Sabé iba asumiendo una vez más el papel de Reina, así que todos la seguían a ella. Cuando llegaron fue presentada a la alteza de los Gungans, antes de que Sabé pudiese decir palabra alguna, Jar Jar se adelantó a saludar, pero fue detenido por una reprimenda por el gran jefe.

Cuando la disputa terminó, Sabé habló.

—Soy la Reina Amidala del planeta de Naboo —La voz de Sabé era firme, demasiado parecido a la de ella—. He venido en son de paz.

—Ah, una Naboo importante —el desprecio en su voz era notorio, eso creía ella—. Vosa traen los droides. Ustedes son muy malos —dijo señalando a todos.

—Los he buscado por que deseo formar una alianza —Volvió hablar Sabé.

No creía que las cosas fueran a funcionar de ese modo, lo presintió desde el momento en que el saludo no fue devuelto. Padmé sabía que tenía que demostrar, ser sincera y que confiaran en ella, que la alianza fuese real. Y para ello la verdadera Reina de Naboo era la que tenía que pedirla.

Así que iba a revelar su pequeño secreto frente a todos.

—Su señoría —le coloco una mano en el hombro a Sabé, y dio un paso adelante, su doncella dio un paso atrás entendiendo lo que ella haría.

—¿Quién es _istia_?

—Yo soy la Reina Amidala —El silencio se prolongó por unos momentos antes de continuar hablando—. Ella es mi señuelo, mi guardaespaldas —le sonrió a Sabé—. Mi leal protectora. Lamento haberles engañado, pero era necesario protegerme. Aunque no siempre estamos de acuerdo, Señoría, nuestras dos sociedades siempre han coexistido en paz. Ahora la Federación destruye lo que hemos levantado con tanto trabajo. Si no actuamos, perderemos todo para siempre. Tiene que apoyarnos —Se hinco de rodillas ante él para mostrarle respeto, y esperando así que comprendiese todo—. Le ruego que nos ayude. Somos sus humiles servidores. Nuestro destino está en sus manos.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

—Ya se encuentran aquí —Obi-Wan le anunció al grupo de la Reina que estaban rodeando un Speedeer, ejecutando el siguiente plan. Él se colocó al lado de Qui-Gon en completo silencio.

—¿Cuál es la situación? —Preguntó Padmé cuando el Capitán Panaka se volvió a unir a ellos.

—Casi todos están en campamentos —comentó—. Algunos policías y guardias formaron una resistencia clandestina. He traído a algunos líderes. El ejército de la Federación es mucho más grande lo que creía. Y más fuerte. Alteza, es una batalla que dudo que podremos ganar.

—La batalla es una distracción. Los gungans harán que los droides salgan de las ciudades. Artoo, entraremos a la ciudad por vías secretas, al lado de la cascada. Al llegar a la entrada principal, el Capitán Panaka creará una distracción. Después entraremos al palacio y capturaremos al Virrey. Sin el Virrey se perderán y estarán confundidos. ¿Qué opina, maestro Jedi?

—El Virrey tendrá muchos guardias —Qui-Gon habló.

—Será difíciles llegar a la sala de trono. Una vez dentro, no creo que haya problema —Confió Panaka.

—Hay la posibilidad de que con está distracción mueran muchos gungans.

—Estamos _listosos_ para continuar.

—Tenemos un plan para inmovilizar al ejército de droides. Mandaré a los pilotos que tenga a neutralizar la nave de control en órbita —Padmé confiaba completamente en ese plan.

—Es un astuto plan —le elogio—. Sin embargo hay un gran riesgo. Las armas de sus naves quizás no penetren en el escudo.

—Y hay un peligro aún más grande —se metió en la conversación Obi-Wan, pidiendo permiso con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella asintió—. Disculpe, pero si el Virrey logra escapar podría regresar con otro ejército de droides, majestad.

—Por eso debemos capturar al Virrey. Todo depende de ello.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Se encaminaron en silencio hasta el palacio de Theed. Padmé apunto a la dirección mencionada e hizo la señal para los que se encontraban disueltos en otros lugares, así mismo dando la confirmación de su presencia. Una de las esquinas mando la confirmación.

—Obi-Wan al entrar, trata de mantenerte alejado. Está no es tu batalla —Qui-Gon le tomo de los hombros—. Si puedes encuentra un lugar y escóndete.

—Lo siento, maestro, pero no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada —dijo con afirmación—. Ayudaré en todo lo que esté al alcancé de mi mano.

—Ya hablaremos sobre tu rebeldía más tarde.

El grupo de resistencia hizo un movimiento que atrajo la atención de todos los droides que estaban resguardando el palacio de Theed, la explosión hizo que se pusieran en alerta, y con ello se distrajeron para que el grupo de Padmé pudieran escabullirse hacia la entrada del palacio.

Apenas entraron al Hangar, otros droides iniciaron a disparar, ellos no se quedaron ahí y fácilmente lograron vencerlos, Qui-Gon desvió la mayoría de los disparos con su sable de luz. Obi-Wan se unió a la delantera con él, manteniendo en su mano un bláster, atinando a todos los droides que disparaban.

—¡Todos a sus naves! —Gritó Padmé a todos los pilotos que estaban presentes.

Los pilotos iniciaron a disiparse entre sí, las cazas iniciaron a salir hacía la órbita para poder destruirla. Padmé se mantuvo en una esquina, disparando a los droides, cuyos números iniciaron a bajar, no se veía que llegasen más.

—Grupo rojo, grupo azul, síganme por aquí —Hizo una señal con la mano para dirigirse a la puerta, antes de que llegasen a ella se abrió y dejo a la vista a alguien conocido. Alguien a quién habían dejado en Tatooine.

Padmé lo reconoció de inmediato, se acercó para confirmarlo. Era el hombre, la criatura, que había luchado contra Qui-Gon a las fueras de la nave en Tatooine. Les prohibía el paso, tenían que encontrar otro pasillo para dirigirse a la sala de Trono. Él levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaron de un color amarillo.

—Déjenme con él —Qui-Gon avanzó a paso decidido hacía él.

—Tomaremos la ruta larga —Padmé se movió en otra dirección, pero se detuvo al ver que Obi-Wan ahí se quedaba—. ¡Obi-Wan! —Le llamó, él la miro pero negó furtivamente. Queriendo quedarse con él.

—Ellos te van a necesitar más. Ve —En su voz no había cavidad para discutir.. Y no le quedo de otra que seguirlos. Aunque no quisiese.

Nuevos droides con escudos protectores aparecieron, los disparos volvieron a resonar por toda la habitación, la mayoría tuvo que cubrirse de los disparos antes de que pudieran continuar avanzando.

Obi-Wan se volvió para mirar al Jedi, quién había vuelto a encender su sable de luz, y ahora se encontraba realizando grandes movimientos extraordinarios para pelear contra ese enemigo.

Él lo pudo reconocer. Era un Sith.

Nunca se había llegado a imaginar que iba a conocer a uno. En el pasado escucho historias sobre ellos, sobre la clase de poder que era similar a los Jedis, pero que ellos lo usaban para su beneficio propio. Recordaba escuchar sobre los ojos de color amarillo y los sables de luz en color rojo. Así mismo recordaba escuchar que ellos fueron extintos hacía más de novecientos años.

Uno de los pilotos se escabullo y subió a uno de las naves que tenían cerca, una vez que tuvo el control, con facilidad de deshizo de los droides que les impedían el paso, aquellos mismos que hizo que sus números bajaran.

Corrieron por los largos pasillos del palacio, de momento parecían encontrarse desiertos, esperaba que eso mismo no fuese una trampa, temiendo que en la Sala de Trono hubiesen más droides de los que tenía contemplado. Al llegar a las escaleras fueron sorprendidos por dichos droides. Y una batalla más se ejecutó ahí.

—No hay tiempo para esto, Capitan —Tenía que implementar otra estrategia.

El Capitan Panaka asintió con la cabeza e inició a disparar a la ventana que se encontraba frente a ellos. Esa estrategia la habían utilizado pocas veces durante el entrenamiento, rápidamente le explico a Obi-Wan lo que harían y él asintió, amarrándose la pequeña cuerda sobre su cintura. Fijaron un punto y comenzaron a ascender, otra de las ventanas fueron destruidas, y pasaron.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó.

El ruido no iba a pasar desapercibido, pero ciertamente ya se encontraban más cerca de su destino.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

—Bajen sus armas, nos ganaron —habló Padmé bajando su arma.

Todos acataron la orden y alzaron sus manos, como signo de rendición a los droides que los rodeaban.

Ya no se encontraban tan lejos de su destino, el siguiente movimiento era que los llevarían hasta la Sala de Trono. Padmé se aseguró de que las cosas iban a terminar en ese momento. El plan aún no terminaba de ejecutarse, sin sus armas esperaba que su señuelo llegase a tiempo para acatar lo último.

Obi-Wan no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento sobre Qui-Gon, que algo malo pudiese pasarle. Reconsideraba que no debió haberlo dejado solo, debió haber regresado cuando aún tenía oportunidad, y ahora acababan de ser capturados. Confiaba en Padmé, pero no estaba seguro.

Fueron colocados en dos filas y arrastrados hasta el Virrey.

—Es tiempo de que firme el tratado y poner fin a este inútil debate del Senado —La confianza era su perdición, noto Padmé.

—¡Virrey! —Otro grupo apareció, Sabé vestida como reina les haría pensar lo contrario—. Su ocupación ha terminado —Y luego corrieron a otro lado.

—¡Tras ella! —Le señalo—. ¡Ella es un señuelo! —Fue el momento perfecto para que pudieran escabullirse y finalmente Padmé ascender al trono de dónde saco otro bláster.

Presiono un botón y llamó a su Capitán, dónde le lanzo uno.

Los últimos droides que estaban presentes cayeron, dejando desprotegidos al Virrey y a su acompañante, su expresión de confusión era todo un poema. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habían perdido.

—¡Cierren las puertas! —Gritó Panaka.

—Ahora, Virrey, discutiremos un nuevo tratado.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía dónde su instinto le decía que se encontraba Qui-Gon, había vuelto a tomar un bláster de los droides caídos. No le agradaba la sensación de peligro que iba cargando desde que dejaron Tatooine, y ver a ese Sith solamente lo incremento. No sabía si Qui-Gon se encontraba bien, pero era lo que esperaba, inexplicablemente podía sentir sus emociones, más agitación que nada. No conocía muy bien el palacio, pero simplemente seguía a su instinto. Realizo el camino hacía el Hangar.

Aplano el botón y la puerta, por dónde ellos habían desaparecido, se abrió. Camino rápidamente, la agitación se sentía mucho más cerca. No sabía en qué cuarto se realizaba, pero parecía ser el reactor principal de Naboo.

Finalmente los llegó a visualizar, pero cuando llegó una pared de color rojo apareció, prohibiéndole el paso de llegar hasta Qui-Gon, quién realizaba movimientos extraordinarios para evitar que el sable de luz del Sith le llegase. No parecían cansarse, y él lo que visualizo es que el Sith llevaba la ventaja. Qui-Gon alzo su sable de luz y logro destrozar el sable de hija doble, quedando ambos en la misma situación. El Sith realizo un movimiento con su mano e hizo que Qui-Gon soltara su sable de luz y cayese al piso.

—¡Qui-Gon! —Le grito, lo que provoco que ambos combatientes le miraran. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente de que Qui-Gon recuperase su sable de luz, pero el tiempo no fue suficiente y el Sith logro perforar su sable de luz en una de sus piernas, hizo otro movimiento y lo apuñalo en el abdomen.

El Caballero que se había convertido en su amigo iba a morir frente a sus ojos. Él no iba a permitir eso. La pared de luz roja que le prohibía acercarse desapareció, Obi-Wan activo el bláster e inicio a dispararle, el Sith volvió su atención a él.

Disparo de nuevo, pero él rápidamente desvío el disparo. Obi-Wan se encamino, sin dejar disparar, el Sith era más habilidoso con el sable, también se iba acercando a él, cada disparo que él daba, hacía que el espacio entre ellos se redujera. Un falso movimiento y Obi-Wan se tambaleo, pero logro recobrar el equilibrio.

Obi-Wan cometió un error y fue mirar al Jedi que seguía tendido sobre el suelo. Eso le dio tiempo al Sith de darle un golpe sobre el rostro que le hizo caer hacía el vacío, pero antes de caer logro sujetarse con ambas manos, preguntándose cómo iba a salir de ahí. No quería que ese fuese su fin, no ahora. El Sith golpeo una de las esquinas e hizo que unas chispas de luz salieran, lo que hizo cerrar los ojos.

Su mirada volvió al sable de luz que estaba tirado sobre el suelo. Cuando era un niño jugaba con palos y luego uno de esos le coloco unas luces, con lo que llegó a fingir que era un sable de Luz y jugaba con los niños esclavos de Tatooine. Conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta que nunca iba poder sostener uno, ya que su pensamiento era que nunca saldría de esa planeta. Su mente retrocedió al día en que levanto su mano y concentrándose pudo levantar una de las herramientas de la tienda de Watto. Era la primera vez que experimentaba dicho poder.

Se concentró en el momento, esperando que las cosas funcionaran y acabar de una vez con todo. Vio que el sable de luz se estaba tambaleando, ese era el momento. Realizo un salto y con ello sostuvo el sable de luz, y con ello perforo al Sith en el pecho. Lo último que vio fue su rostro sorprendido antes de caer.

Camino hasta dónde estaba Qui-Gon, rápidamente coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo y lo acuno. No encontraba que palabras decir, las heridas se veían graves y él no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre como curar, mucho menos a un Jedi.

—Todo va a estar bien, maestro. Usted se va a curar —Obi-Wan coloco una de sus manos en el abdomen.

—Estoy creyendo que es muy tarde —murmuró Qui-Gon, tratando de sonreír—. Hace mucho tiempo que no me lastimaban con un sable de luz. No siento tanto dolor como al principio.

—La ayuda vendrá, no nos puede dejar maestro. Dígame como usar la fuerza para ayudarle… —trató de que su voz no se quebrase.

—Obi-Wan —Le susurró—. Si no llego a sanar, si la ayuda no llega a tiempo, prométeme que aunque el Consejo Jedi no quiera entrenarte, tú encontrarás el modo de hacerlo. Tú eres el Elegido, lo sé. La Fuerza me lo confirma cuando estás a mí alrededor. Tú traerás ese equilibrio, habrías sido un gran padawan.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** He decidido cortar muchas cosas de la película. Tú las sabes, yo las sé. Así que es un poco innecesario. Lo que en verdad quiero escribir y tengo muchas ganas es lo que ocurre entre el Episodio II-III así que trataré de ir un poco más rápido.

Algún error, falta de redacción, información mal colocada, es enteramente culpa mía.

¡Que la fuerza las acompañe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** STAR WARS Y sus personajes son exclusivamente de Disney, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Y porque amo el Obidala!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Padmé se puso sus ropas de doncella y salió de la habitación, escondiendo su rostro de las cámaras, Sabé estaba en su cama fingiendo ser ella.

Unos minutos atrás su doncella ingresó a su cuarto y le dijo que escucho del Capitán Panaka que dos miembros del Consejo Jedi llegaron, pero que su llegada fue _secreta_ para poder arreglar las cosas de lo que sucedió el día anterior en el centro de fusión del palacio.

Seguramente los Jedi ya deberían encontrarse en la enfermería que había en el palacio, dónde estaba residiendo Qui-Gon Jinn, ahí fue trasladado aquel día, por insistencias de Obi-Wan, nadie entró para ver como se encontraba el Jedi, sólo el curandero que le atendía. Y era porque Obi-Wan estaba haciendo para que Qui-Gon no muriera.

Llego demasiado tarde a la enfermería, dado que ya se escuchaban las voces de dos personas ahí dentro, no las reconocía, ya que ella nunca conoció a un Jedi antes que Qui-Gon, así que lo mejor que hizo fue acercar su oído a la puerta y tratar de escuchar mejor de que era lo que hablaban.

—Maestro Jinn a salvo esta —Padmé suspiro de alivio cuando escucho eso—. Joven Kenobi darle de su fuerza. Agotado está, pero sano se pondrá.

—¿Cómo es que pudo traspasarle de su fuerza si no tienen el conocimiento de cómo hacerlo? —dijo la otra voz.

—Desconocerlo yo… preguntarle cuando despierte.

—Él es muy fuerte, Yoda —Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos minutos.

—De acuerdo contigo estoy. Un enlace con Qui-Gon se ha producido —El silencio volvió a reinar, Padmé supuso que se encontraban hablando en susurros así que se acercó más a la puerta.

Lo que no esperaba fue en definitivo que la puerta se abriera, no vio a nadie y bajo la vista para encontrarse con el Jedi que se encontraba apoyado sobre su bastón, no mostraba signo de enojo ni nada, pero ella pudo descifrar que le preguntaba: _¿Qué hace usted aquí?_

—Buscaba a Obi-Wan —Dijo y recupero su compostura—. No lo he visto desde que los trasladamos aquí.

—Joven Kenobi aquí no está. Usted debería saberlo, su alteza —Padmé se mordió los labios, de nada servía que le desmintiera además ella misma metió la pata al no decir: _Su alteza pide la presencia del Joven Kenobi._

—No lo he visto —bajo la mirada—. ¿Hay algo que necesiten? Puedo disponer de unas habitaciones para ustedes y que puedan pasar aquí la noche, no querrán pasarla en la enfermería…

—Se lo agradecería, su alteza —Mace Windu se acercó hasta la puerta—, pero primero debemos hablar con usted. ¿Hay algún lugar completamente en privado? Es de suma importancia lo que debemos hablar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan de alguna manera supo que Padmé se encontraba muy cerca de él; podía sentir las emociones de Padmé en su corazón, la preocupación más que nada. Padmé iba a estar a su lado en cualquier momento y seguramente se sentaría a su lado. Cuando se sentó en esa banca escondida pensó que nadie lo encontraría, ahora se equivocaba.

Se aseguró que las cámaras de seguridad no le siguieran la pista. Y dudaba que ahí hubiese… más cerca estaba, sus pasos no se escuchaban en la silenciosa noche.

—Me has ignorado —Dijo a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué me alejas de ti Obi-Wan?

—Tenías asuntos que arreglar —Él no se giró para mirarla—. Y yo no quería estorbar en tus cosas, iba a despedirme de ti el día de mañana.

—¿Despedirte? —Padmé de inmediato se encontró a su lado, en su rostro pudo ver la tristeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedarás para la celebración?

—Claro que me quedaré —Le sonrió—, pero debo alejarme de todo esto. ¿Lo entiendes? Ahora sabes que era un sith. ¿Verdad? Por mis pensamientos jamás pasó que algún día me iba a enfrentar a uno, ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué tanta fuerza para luchar contra él. Él era superior a mí —Padmé noto que sus ojos brillaban—, tenía entrenamiento experimentado, movía su sable de luz como a una pluma, a mí me fue complicado al principio, creí que iba a morir. No le temo a la muerte, algún momento llegará a mí, pero no quería que fuese tan pronto, no cuando estaba siendo feliz… lo lamentó, sé que tu no podías encontrar feliz por lo que ocurría aquí y…

—Fui feliz estando contigo en Tatooine —murmuró y tomo las manos de Obi-Wan sobre las de ellas—. En esos momentos me olvidé de que era la Reina de un planeta que se encontraba en guerra, me olvide de mis responsabilidades y me encontraba disfrutando de tu compañía. Vi las grabaciones de esa pelea y tuve un miedo infinito de perderte Obi-Wan; te doy la razón de que por un momento creí que morirías, pero aquí estás, conmigo.

—Tuve miedo de perder a Qui-Gon —Él miro a otro lado—. Él se ha convertido en mi amigo, mi _mentor_ y cuando lo vi herido, cuando dijo las últimas palabras y perdió el conocimiento —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—, sentía furia, tristeza, pero era tanto enojo que inicie a descargar esa furia… luego noté que Qui-Gon seguía respirando… a salvo.

Padmé asintió y sin tener que decir, se limita a abrazarlo y recargo sus mejillas sobre la cabeza de él. Obi-Wan no hizo ningún movimiento y se quedó ahí disfrutando de la compañía que ella le estaba dando.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Una doncella de Padmé llamó a la puerta de la habitación, que por fin Obi-Wan había decidido utilizar, para anunciarle que el Maestro Yoda necesitaba hablar con urgencia y lo esperaba en la enfermería.

Su primer pensamiento fue que Qui-Gon empeoro, pero la fuerza lo estaba rodeando, dándole la tranquilidad que no estuvo teniendo en los últimos días.

—Maestro Yoda, Maestro Windu —Saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Ellos le sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a un Qui-Gon despierto que le sonreía—. ¡Qui-Gon! —Le dijo con gran emoción y se acercó hasta la cama—. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? —Miro con reproche a los Jedi.

—Cálmate Obi-Wan —Qui-Gon no dejaba de mirarlo—. Tanta emoción en tu cabeza hace que me duele la cabeza, no es malo, pero sigo recuperándome.

Obi-Wan asintió.

—Joven Kenobi —Yoda tomo la palabra—, hablar con usted debo.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan entró primero en el salón que estaba vacío. El maestro Yoda se sentó en la mitad de la habitación. Obi-Wan le preguntó con la mirada si se podía sentar, esperando que el maestro captara y él asintió.

—Fuerza y habilidad tienes —Dijo él—. Luchaste con reflejos que un Jedi. ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

—Entrenaba, pero no esperaba que tuviese la fuerza y habilidad para luchar contra el Jedi. Lo único que puedo decirle es que me encontraba muy enojado cuando vi lo que hizo con Qui-Gon.

—Lado Oscuro no veo en ti —murmuró y Obi-Wan apenas entendió—. Consejo Jedi aprobar para que tú seas entrenado.

Obi-Wan se quedó sin respiración por unos momentos. ¿Aún anhelaba ser un Jedi?

—¿Qui-Gon…?

—Tu maestro será.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Me sentí un poco pérdida con esta historia, dado que como mencione en otra nota, lo que en verdad quiero escribir es entre los episodios II-III, espero ya llegar pronto.

¡Gracias a los que han dejado review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars, su universo, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado pertenecen a Disney. Yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—No sé cómo te encargas de burlar toda la seguridad —Le dijo Obi-Wan cuando tomo la mano de Padmé e inicio un recorrido por el pasillo vacío.

—Es por eso que me involucro en cada cambio que quieren hacer en el palacio —Comentó, siendo soberbia—. Por eso, aunque no lo creas, me sé los puntos ciegos del palacio. El Capitán Panaka me ha contado unos cuantos, pero yo conozco todo esto de la palma de mi mano.

—¿Cómo es posible que conozcas todo esto? —Contestó con una sonrisa—. No es posible, ni siquiera llevas cumplido un año siendo reina.

—Pero aquí estudie la política y serví al antiguo rey de Naboo.

—Seguiré negando todo eso.

Salieron de los pasillos del Palacio de Theed y se encaminaron al ya conocido patio. Especialmente esa noche Padmé se aseguró de que no hubiese mucha seguridad y se pusieran a trabajar en lo que serie el Desfile de la Libertad, que se iba a llevar a cabo unos días después, para finalizar caída de La Federación de Comercio, tenía mucho papeleo por delante y muchas preguntas al nuevo Canciller, pero de momento decidió tomarse libre esa noche.

Además de que estaba segura de que Obi-Wan quería contarle algo muy personal.

—Me sentí más relajado aquella vez que conversamos —Él se sentó en la fuente sin agua y dio la espalda, metió sus pies a la vacía fuente—, inicie a considerar todo y ahora siento que mi carga se ha liberado, gracias a ti.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para escucharte —Ella miró a sus manos, que se movían nerviosamente—. No debes agradecerme nada.

—Pero lo hago.

—¿Has considerado mi oferta? —Padmé se mordió el labio.

—Lo hice —Susurró—. Te daré mi respuesta en unos días, en el desfile.

Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada más y dejaron que el silencio los embargará.

Padmé tenía la vaga sensación de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería, no necesitaba presionar a Obi-Wan, pero desde la noche anterior inicio a sentir una punzada de pánico al imaginar solamente de que Obi-Wan al final decidiera irse. No se sacaba de la mente aquella conversación del Maestro Yoda.

¿Hizo lo correcto al no contárselo?

Muy dentro de ella le dijo que no.

Obi-Wam se giro de nuevo hacia ella. Y le coloco su mano en la mejilla y le acercó hasta sus labios. En dónde finalmente después de muchas interrupciones entre ellos mismos. Padmé tembló ligeramente al tener la sensación de su primer beso, cerró los ojos dándole la bienvenida a eso. Solamente duro unos segundos porque él se separo.

—Tenía que hacerlo —murmuró y volvió a besarla con la misma delicadeza y ternura.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Padmé tuvo la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente cuando fuera a la enfermería a visitar a Qui-Gon, quién finalmente había despertado, se iba a encontrar ahí con Obi-Wan, pero no fue así. Él no estaba ahí.

Tres días seguidos sin verlo.

¿En dónde se pudo esconder?

—Le agradezco mucho, su alteza —Habló Qui-Gon cuando se quedaron solos en el cuarto—, que haya pospuesto la celebración hasta que yo me pudiera encontrar presente, no era necesario.

—Lo es —respondió con una sonrisa—, se le entregará una medalla en agradecimiento por su valor, esfuerzo y lucha. Y no podíamos celebrarlo si usted no se encontraba dispuesto.

—Agradezco mucho el gesto —Qui-Gon se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la cama; Padmé intentó acercarse y ayudarle, pero él negó furtivamente y unos segundos después se mantuvo de pie y se acercó a ella—, pero pudiste entregarlo a mi padawan.

—Entonces Obi-Wan será entrenado —murmuró sorprendida.

—Lo será —Hubo un silencio que Padmé no pudo entender y Qui-Gon suspiro como si no quisiera decir lo siguiente—. Padmé, eres una reina muy sabia y justa. Tus obligaciones te mantienen en la realidad. Y sé que te quieres rehusar a dejar partir a Obi-Wan. Sé que le ofreciste un trabajo y estabilidad lo que has prestado aquí, pero tienes que superar tu enamoramiento adolescente.

— _¿Enamoramiento adolescente?_ —Padmé se sintió estúpida con esa declaración, no era ninguna chiquilla tonta—. Haré oídos sordos ante las últimas palabras que ha dicho. Yo no estoy enamorada de su padawan.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Es normal en los jóvenes negar furtivamente sus pensamientos, tratando de ocultarlos. No eres nada obvia, Padmé. Sí no te hubiese ido conociendo poco a poco en Tatooine, jamás lo hubiera podido descubrir y lo mismo sucede con Obi-Wan. Al aceptar ser mi padawan, él ha accedido a renunciar sus sentimientos por ti.

—Pues muy bien. Les deseo que tengan mucha suerte con su entrenamiento. No tiene porque preocuparse por mí, maestro. Debería tener la confianza en que su padawan no va a caer o querer renunciar a su entrenamiento. Él mismo lo dijo, desde niño ha deseado ser un Jedi —Padmé se volvió lentamente—. Tengo que ir a recibir al Canciller Palpatine, lo veré en la entrada del palacio.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Padmé trato de fingir que ponía atención ante los Gungans que seguían desfilando alegría y los habitantes de Naboo, quiénes les saludaban y sonreían con demasiada alegría.

Trato de imaginar que ningún Jedi estaba a su lado, tan solo a tres personas se encontraba Obi-Wan. Padmé trataba de hacerse la idea de que no vio la trenza que colgaba del cabello de Obi-Wan.

 _La trenza Padawan._

Comprendía con claridad que él quisiera realizar su sueño, pero lo que le dolía era que él no se hubiera sincerado al comentarle que no iba a quedarse en Naboo, que iba a regresar a Coruscant. Y de no ser por el desfile, seguramente él se habría alejado completamente sin decirle adiós. Lo que le dolía era justamente lo que ocurrió unas noches atrás: que él la beso, la ilusiono y la iba a dejar botada.

¿Y si pensaba fríamente?

Ella no iba a renunciar a ser reina por él…

¿Por qué se tuvo que emocionar por él?

Nadie se atrevería a renunciar a sus sueños por una persona que apenas conocía menos de un mes.

Regresó a la realidad cuando tuvo que dar un paso al frente para sellar completamente la restauración de ambas civilizaciones. Una nueva era para Naboo.

Cuando los gungans levantaron aquella ofrenda morada, los aplausos y gritaron se volvieron mucho más alegres.

Padmé sonrió ante la felicidad de su pueblo y se permitió olvidarse del sentimiento de tristeza que la acompañaba. Era un gran día para ser feliz, la tristeza la embargaría en la noche, no ahora.

Así que sonrió mostrando su gran sonrisa ante toda su gente.

No queriendo, giró la cabeza al lugar en dónde estaba Obi-Wan, al lado de Qui-Gon y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, se sorprendió al ver que él también su mirada en ella. Él en cambio le sonreía abiertamente. Después de unos segundos retiro la mirada.

Escuchó el canto de su hermosa gente de Naboo.

Iba a soportar a la despedida que se iba a llevar cuando el desfile terminará.

Una nueva vida. Una nueva era. Un sinfín de nuevas oportunidades estaban al alcance de su mano.

Y ella no las iba a desaprovechar…

 ** _FIN DEL EPISODIO I_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es propiedad de Disney, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** He decidido tomar cosas de lo que ocurren en el Canon y cosas así e involucrarlas con Obi-Wan. Y con esto se da el inicio a lo que es el Episodio II. Al igual que el primer episodio, recortaré algunas cosas que pasaron en las películas.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan miro a todos lados del Templo Jedi. Ya iba memorando cada lugar, pasillo, los nombres, todo.

Le agradaba la calidez y la tranquilidad que se vivía en cada rincón del Templo. Acababa de regresar de una misión con su Maestro y en vez de sentirse agotado, quería rodearse del que era su hogar. Saludo con respeto a los Jedi que conversaban con tranquilidad, miro a los padawan que seguían a sus maestros.

Llevaba poco siendo un padawan y ya anhelaba ser el maestro, le gustaría mucho entrenar a uno, enseñarle los valores, las estrategias, los movimientos, llevarlos al lugar en dónde utilizarían los cristales adegan. Debía concentrarse, seguramente cuando llegará el momento iba a poder cumplir con el deseo de ser maestro.

Camino por los Jardines del Templo, dónde podría encontrar la paz para meditar.

Antes de que llegara encontró al Maestro Sifo-Dyas, quién murmuraba en silencio.

Obi-Wan escuchó que fue sacado del Consejo Jedi, por murmurar muchas cosas incoherentes y por pedir ayuda de los Maestros para iniciar con las locuras que se tenía en mente. Desde la perspectiva de Kenobi, le tenía un respeto al maestro, ya que fue él quien le comentó porque Qui-Gon se rehúso a tener otro padawan, antes de su llegada.

—Padawan Kenobi —Sifo-Dyas se levantó del suelo y se inclinó a modo de saludo.

—Maestro —respondió—, lamentó si lo llegué a interrumpir…

—Para nada. Los jardines son muy grandes y muy tranquilos, ya he terminado mi meditación. Ahora me complace ir a comer algo, pero no comida del Templo. ¿Has ido alguna vez a CocoTown?

—No —contestó—. Con mi entrenamiento y las misiones a las que partimos, no he tenido mucho tiempo de conocer Coruscant. ¿Se encuentra muy lejos CocoTown?

—No mucho. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Debo informar a mí…

—Oh, no te preocupes —sonrió dándole confianza—. Vamos, yo hablaré después con Qui-Gon en caso de que te quiera regañar por tu rebeldía de salir. Él es el Jedi más rebelde que me ha tocado conocer.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan sabía que Coruscant no era un planeta perfecto, como muchas veces dijeron en Tatooine, tenía muchas fallas y muchas ciudades abandonadas, como era en ese caso CocoTown. No se veía por ningún lado la seguridad que el Canciller tanto presumía, la gente se veía deshidratada y con hambre y los negocios tenían droides que los protegieran en caso de que quisieran robar algo.

¿Por qué el maestro lo llevaba a ese lugar tan descuidado?

Lo mejor era preguntarle, pero antes de que él le mencionará que regresarán, entraron a un restaurante que se llamaba _Dex's Dinner_ y fueron atendidos de inmediato por un droide quién pidió su orden, se quedaron solo por unos minutos, Sifo no habló y Obi-Wan solo se pudo distraer mirando a su alrededor.

—Gracias Grew —Sifo se giró y centró su mirada en Obi-Wan—. Te preguntas muchas cosas y pocas respuestas puedo darte, Kenobi. La que más tienes resonando en tu mente es porque me han sacado del Consejo. Agradecí a los maestros que no dieran explicación a eso, hace décadas que no sacaban a nadie del Consejo.

—Lo consideró injusto —murmuró—, a mi parecer ha sido un gran maestro.

—Agradezco tu fe en mí, padawan —Sifo cruzó sus manos y le dijo—. Sí te hablará del futuro… ¿Me creerías?

—¿Esa fue la razón…?

—He visto el futuro, padawan Kenobi. Y me temo que la República se encuentra muy cerca de caer en la Oscuridad y eso conllevará a la extinción de los Jedi, algo que me preocupa mucho. Y por eso quise precaver a los maestros, informarles que debemos cuidarnos y mantenernos a salvo. Saber en quiénes podemos confiar y en quiénes no. Padawan Kenobi, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a resolver esto? A mantener seguro…

—No puedo salir de viaje con usted —trató de no sonar alterado—. Tengo una misión con mi maestro, saldremos dentro de…

—Ya te dije que yo hablaré con…

—Maestro, con todo respeto, me temo que no estoy muy convencido de lo que ha visto. ¿Y si es solo un sueño?

—Creí que podría confiar en ti, Obi-Wan. Y sólo te lo he dicho a ti porque tú eres el Elegido. Lo que yo quiero hacer por los Jedi, te beneficiara mucho y te ayudará en el futuro para que no tengas demasiadas cargas sobre ti.

—Lo lamento, maestro —Obi-Wan negó furtivamente—, pero yo no puedo acompañarlo.

Sifo-Dyas asintió y despidió al padawan, aclarándole que necesitaba estar a solas.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Obi-Wan suspiro y cerró sus ojos, centrándose en poder meditar por tan solo unos minutos en que pudiese pasar a la oficina. No sabía para que el Canciller Palpatine necesitara verlo, en realidad esperaba que fuera algo urgente.

—¡Hola! —Un niño se sentó a su lado. Obi-Wan abrió los ojos y lo miró, le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Tú eres un Jedi? Lo digo por tus ropas y eso que ellos llevan.

—No —Obi-Wan le sonrió—. Estoy entrenando para en un futuro no muy lejano convertirme en uno. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que el pasillo se encontraba solo y no había rastro de que alguna persona se le pudiese haber olvidado ese niño de ojos azules—. ¿Has venido solo?

—He venido a ver al Canciller. ¿Y tú?

—Vaya coincidencia, yo también. En realidad es él quien me mando llamar, dijo que era muy urgente venir a verme —Obi-Wan le sonrió al niño—. Seguramente nos atenderá a los dos.

—Lo dudo —El niño hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Obi-Wan Kenobi. ¿Me das tu nombre?

—¡Claro! Soy Anakin Skywalker.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Padmé tomo lugar frente a la reina de Naboo, Jamilia, quién iba utilizando el tradicional maquillaje de Naboo con prendas extravagantes.

La reina Jamilia le comento lo contenta que se encontraba por el hecho de que Padmé respondiera de inmediato al mensaje que le mando la noche anterior. Padmé asintió solamente y dijo:

—Estoy aquí para escuchar la propuesta que me tiene, su alteza.

—Como ya se habrá enterado el Senador Horace Vancil ha dejado su puesto en el Senado Galáctico, ha sido tan sorpresiva la noticia que ni tiempo de ver a nuevos candidatos tuve en cuenta.

—Recién me enteré. ¿Requieres que te ayude para elegir a nuevos candidatos?

—No, nada de eso. Apenas me llegó la noticia y de inmediato pensé en ti, Padmé. Me gustaría que tú fueras la nueva senadora que represente a Naboo. He realizado el comentario del Canciller Palpatine y le ha parecido una gran idea.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Ahí iba de nuevo. De regreso al gran planeta que era Coruscant.

Sonrió a sus doncellas que estaban detrás de ella e iniciaron a caminar por la rampa en la que acababan de descender, el Capitán Typho iba a su lado, resguardando por su seguridad.

—El Complejo de Apartamentos del Senado —Señalo al gran edificio que no se encontraba muy lejos del Senado Galáctico—. Es ahí en dónde ya se ha reservado el lugar en el que usted se hospedara en cada visita que realice.

—Le agradezco mucho, Capitán, que se haya tomado la molestia por encargarse de todas estas cosas. Apenas y he tenido tiempo para yo poder organizarme.

—Es un placer por servirle a usted, senadora. ¿Le gustaría conocer los alrededores?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Apenas unas horas atrás, se estuvo festejando la incursión de Padmé Amidala al Senado Galáctico, dándole una bienvenida a todo lo grande. Casi todos los Senadores se presentaron, la saludaron y de inmediato pidieron su opinión sobre cómo se sentía con respecto al adentrarse a otro campo de la política, que según ellos, era muy diferente al de ser reina.

Conoció a sus nuevos compañeros, algunos les agrado sus opiniones a otros los considero demasiado nefastos. Y si eran así en una fiesta… ¿Cómo serían a la hora de tomar decisiones para el mejor futuro de la Galaxia? ¿La corrupción seguía? ¡Claro que seguía! Pero esperaba que no fuese tan grande como cuando se presento años atrás para presentar el caso de Naboo.

Padmé se encontraba ahora en medio del podio, debatiendo y aclarando que ella se oponía en todo sentido de la palabra a la creación de un Ejército para la Repúplica. Al haberse mantiendo centrada en su tranquila vida en Naboo, lejos de todas las cosas, desconocía por completo el Movimiento Separatista, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que tan grande era ese movimiento.

Cuando la interrumpieron en más de una ocasión, comentó que ella iba a servir desde Naboo y se encontraría de regresó en las cosas que eran mucho más importantes que los fines propios.

Tener un Ejército iba a conllevar a la guerra y eso era lo que menos necesitaban ahora en esos momentos de crisis. Para eso eran los Senadores, para conservar y llevar la paz a través de opiniones, hacerles ver al pueblo que no era necesario masacrar personas por las decisiones de los que eran superiores. Y sin embargo los senadores con sus decisiones iban a llevar el caos.

—Senadora —Sabé entró a la sala con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro—, encienda el HoloNet, hágalo. Seguramente le alegrará mucho lo que está…

—¿Es algo importante del…?

—¡Solo enciéndalo!

Padmé encendió el HoloNet y se apresuró a ponerse al corriente a la noticia que se estaba dando. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando miro que hablaba del gran equipo de los Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, que lograron salvar un refugio dónde se ocultaban decenas de niños por la reciente guerra que dio inicio. Aclararon que aún se encontraban buscando a los padres de los niños y una nota aclaratoria que afirmaba que Obi-Wan no se marcharía del lugar hasta que todos los niños se encontraran resguardados con sus familiares.

Padmé sonrió por el acto de nobleza que él estaba haciendo. Pero más allá de todo eso, cumplía con su deber.

Había crecido mucho en los últimos ocho años.

Aún recordaba que su despedida fue fría. Ella no le dio el adiós como era de esperarse, fue como si la amistad de semanas atrás nunca ocurrió, los momentos en Tatooine y todo eso que se arruinó en la noche en que él le dio la falsa esperanza al besarla. No lo olvidaba, no era un amor adolescente como Qui-Gon le dijo una vez. Iba más allá de todo eso, lo extrañaba y anhelaba por eso cuando pudo pidió una forma de comunicarse con él y la noche en que se dispuso a mandarle una carta retrocedió.

Obi-Wan renunció a sus sentimientos por ella.

Y seguramente ya no necesitaba de la amistad que una vez se ofrecieron.

Se iba a convertir en un gran Jedi, aún no lo era ya que en las grabaciones pudo ver que la trenza aún le colgaba y era mucho más larga de lo que ella recordaba. Qui-Gon debía de estar más que orgulloso. Obi-Wan seguía cumpliendo su sueño y cuando fuese un Jedi, seguramente iba a superar a su propio maestro.

—Debería ponerse en contacto con él —Sabé le dijo con una sonrisa—. Quizás ahora…

—No —Padmé sonrió tristemente—. Él debe seguir adelante, tal como lo hice yo.

—Usted no lo ha olvidado.

—No, pero guarde mi corazón. Cuando llegue el momento en que nos reencontremos, hablaremos.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A II:** Ahora estoy más que ansiosa de terminar esté Episodio II e iniciar con el III XD. Así que espero que la historia les siga gustando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars y su universo pertenecen a Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Padmé tuvo que debatir en algunas ocasiones ante lo que decía el Cancille Palpatine, se conciliaron acuerdos y varias juntas fueron pospuestas para las siguientes semanas.

Todo fue innecesario, habría sido mejor que se quedará en Naboo. Unos minutos después salió de la oficina principal y fue a parar al elevador, que la llevaría al piso donde ella se ubicaba. Esa misma mañana no iba acompañada por sus doncellas, ya que su visita al Edificio del Senado era corta. Sus doncellas optaron por aceptar la mañana libre y afirmar que la gastarán reorganizando el apartamento del senado donde residían.

—¡Padmé! —La voz le era demasiado conocida. Detuvo su caminata a medio pasillo y se dio la vuelta para observar al que la llamaba. Nadie en el Senado se dirigía a ella como Padmé, solamente sus amigos más cercanos la llamaban de ese modo, pero conocía al que la llamaba y de momento lo dejó pasar. Él llegó a su lado—. No sabía que estabas de visita en Coruscant. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Es que no soy tu amigo acaso?

—Hola Anakin —Padmé le sonrió amablemente y arqueó la ceja para responder a su pregunta—. Ha sido una visita demasiado rápida, pude hacerla a través del holocom, pero debía estar presente ante una junta importante en la que fue requerida mi presencia.

—Ah —Anakin frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca—, que extraño, no me comentó nada. Me dijo que… olvídalo. ¿Tienes tiempo para cenar conmigo esta noche? ¿Cuando te marchas?

—Lo lamento, Ani, pero tengo más cosas que resolver por el momento, así que no puedo. Tendrá que ser en mi próxima visita. Nos vemos.

—¿Responderás a mis correos? —Padmé ya había iniciado alejarse cuando escuchó la pregunta. Cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente—. No me has contestado ninguno.

—Lo lamento, Anakin. Trataré de hacerlo.

* * *

Padmé se recargo en la puerta de su oficina, suspirando de poder alejarse del protegido del Canciller. Dios varias bocanadas de aire más y miró a la habitación espaciosa que tenía enfrente.

Las pocas ocasiones que visitaba a Coruscant trataba de evitar encontrarse con Anakin Skywalker. No porque el chico le desagradará, llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo, más bien desde que el joven realizó una visita a Naboo por pedido del Canciller, no se llevaban mucha diferencia de edad y en aquel momento le dio todo un recorriendo por el palacio de Theed, cuando aún era reina.

Lo malo fue cuando el joven inició hacer visitas con excusas que no tenía nada que ver con las relaciones laborales o porque iba a dar opiniones sobre cómo su planeta seguía avanzando poco a poco tras el falló con la Federación de Comercio. Y cuando estaba en el Edificio del Senado, trataba de quedarse a su lado a la hora en que debía dar sus discursos, de no ser por sus doncellas, Anakin la acompañaría hasta el baño.

La situación no debía continuar de ese modo, por lo que le tuvo que pedir a sus guardias que mantuvieran alejado al joven y como no funcionó, tuvo que pedirle de favor al Canciller Supremo que no siguiera mandando al joven, que sí quería vacacionar ahí, que lo hiciera alejado del Palacio de Theed. El Canciller tomó en cuenta sus palabras y le dio el consentimiento a eso, Anakin no había pisado Naboo desde hace más de tres años.

Tomó lugar detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las nuevas propuestas que estaban dando para que votará en contra o favor sobre el Ejército para la República, con tal de protegerse de todos los planetas que comenzaban a independizarse. La votación ya llevaba atrasada muchos meses, los Senadores no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo para una fecha en específico, siempre inventando excusas de inconvenientes, faltas, fallas, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué ocurría en esas pequeñas mentes para creer que un ejército de esa magnitud la haría un bien a la República?

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, no se molestó en levantar la vista, sabía quiénes y no podían de entrar de ese modo.

—Senadora —La voz de Sabé se escuchó fuertemente, Padmé no levantó la mirada, pero sabía que su doncella sonreía—, tengo que contarle algo que ha pasado.

—Te escuchó —Continuó con la lectura de las propuestas que tenía a la mano. Su curiosidad fue mucha, ya que la voz de Sabé era muy alegre, la reconocería en cualquier momento, no era muy común en ella—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién te dio esa noticia que te ha hecho tan feliz?

—Me encontré con el padawan Kenobi.

Padmé levantó la mirada sorprendida, olvidándose por completo de esos papeles. Miró a su doncella sin poder creer a sus palabras, conocía a Sabé y ella nunca le mentía, la sonrisa en su rostro no mentía. Sabé sabía completamente de ese enamoramiento adolescente que tuvo con Kenobi, en su momento le contó lo bien que la trató cuando fue su invitada en Tatooine… Hasta la noche del beso y la despedida, la falta de contacto… Bajó la mirada de nuevo y fingió volver a leer.

—Que bien —Trató de que su voz sonara indiferente—. ¿Y como ha estado? ¿Conversó contigo?

—Conversamos poco, pero lo suficiente como para decirle que extrañó a mi vieja amiga.

Era la voz de él. Totalmente diferente a la que tenía hace diez años. Padmé sintió que se quedó sin aire, él estaba al alcance de su mano, exagerando.

—Padawan Kenobi…

—Jedi Kenobi —Dijo con una sonrisa—, tuve mi ceremonia hace poco menos de un mes.

—Felicidades —Le sonrió—, me alegró mucho de que hayas podido realizar sus sueños, Jedi Kenobi, pero de momento tengo trabajo que realizar, espero que podamos tener está conversación más adelante.

* * *

Iba a matar a sus doncellas, las dejaría sin trabajo, les rebajaría el sueldo, les quitaría todas las concesiones que tenía con ellas, las haría pagar y conversaría con ellas seriamente.

Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba ordenando de cenar para los dos, la invitó a comer a uno de los más sencillos restaurantes de Coruscant, era muy bonito sus alrededores y se mantenía un ambiente tranquilo, no era de esos lugares que eran visitados por los senadores, no había prensa que los siguiera, nadie la estaba tratando como a una superior y le gusto, seguramente en eso pensó Obi-Wan al llevarla. Ella ordenó lo mismo que Obi-Wan.

Se remangó las mangas de su vestido y puso las manos encima de la mesa, mientras que la bebida les era servida. Unos segundos más tarde se quedaron a solas, a su alrededor nadie los escucharía.

—Senadora de Naboo, hace mucho tiempo me invitaron a tu ceremonia de celebración —murmuró—, pero tuve que...

—Lo vi —Padmé le mandó guardar silencio cuando levantó su mano—, me siento muy orgullosa por ti por ese detalle, salvaste muchas vidas.

—Gracias —El silencio fue incómodo por unos minutos—, recibí tus correos, lamento no haberte respondido, quise hacerlo, pero...

—Obi-Wan, desconozco mucho sobre lo que les piden a los Jedi, que les quitan, con quienes hablan y todo lo relacionado con su entrenamiento, pero no te juzgó. Era tu sueño, pero siempre supiste que Naboo te recibirá. Dime, ¿pudiste visitar todos esos planetas?

—Son miles, me faltan muchos —Padmé soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Pero he ido cumpliendo mi propósito, visitarlos y hacer algo mejor con ellos. Toman en cuenta a mis consejos, aunque hoy en día esos planetas son independientes... Yo nunca les dije que se alejaran de la República —Abogó al momento en que vio el rostro de Padmé se tornaba de sorpresa.

—No hablemos de eso —pidió Padmé—. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo está el maestro Qui-Gon?

—Contentó de deshacerse de mí, feliz de que sigamos realizando las misiones juntos.

—Le mando todos mis saludos, se los das, ¿eh?

—Lo haré. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al puesto de Senado?

—Me llegaron tus flores por mi segundo mandato como reina —susurró—, fueron muy bonitas, no sé cómo es que soportaron tanto el viaje. La nueva Reina de Naboo me lo pidió, no pude negarme en cuanto supe cómo era la situación en la República.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me siento un poco desorientada con la historia y continuar, pero la verdad es que no la voy a dejar. Ya que sigue planificada desde el momento en que se formó en mi mente, para estos momentos la historia ya debería estar terminada. En fin, la voy a seguir continuar para las que la siguen leyendo(:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney y yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Y más que nada porque amo el Obidala!

NOTA: A veces me sorprendo por el tiempo que pasa de inmediato desde que actualizo, a mi no me gusta ser así, pero tengo que echarle la culpa a que en ocasiones soy muy floja y solo me digo en que escribiré y no hago nada, pero no los atormentaré con esto…

Espero que el capítulo les guste(:

* * *

Obi-Wan sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, por instinto se llevó una mano en dónde el dolor prevalecía, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que se fuera, se concentró en que la fuerza le ayudaría a aliviar su dolor, pero no hubo nada de eso. Dejó de pensar en todo, creyendo que así se iría.

Su pensamiento la llevó a Padmé, ella tendida sobre el suelo, con la sangre rodeando su diminuto cuerpo… ¡No! Su mente le gritó de inmediato, creyó ser una visión del futuro, pero no, no tenía nada que ver con ello, al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Qui-Gon Jinn se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba su antiguo padawan y le regaló un poco de su fuerza, a pesar de que el lazo que los unió durante más de diez años estaba roto, sintió como su antiguo alumno recobrar las fuerzas, al siguiente momento Obi-Wan se recompuso.

—¿Qué ha sido, Obi-Wan?

No podía mentirle a su maestro, no cuando fue espectador de cómo casi perdió el equilibrio ante esa visión, pero le daría a entender que se reunió con ella de nuevo, a pesar de que hace tanto tiempo le mencionaron que se alejará de ella…

Los profundos sentimientos que sintió por ella desde que era un adolescente no se desvanecieron, se profundizaron mucho más con el tiempo, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus peinados era en lo que pensaba cada vez que meditaba, siempre era precavido con sus pensamientos y sentimientos… recordaba el anhelo en querer responder a todos sus correos, sin tener el valor de desobedecer a las condiciones de los maestros Jedi.

—¿Padmé?

—Sí…

—¿Qué ha sido?

—Como una visión, una que no creo que se haga realidad de momento, ella está de regreso en Naboo y no volverá hasta…

—Padawan —Obi-Wan cerró los ojos… ¡Vaya cuidadoso que era! Él solito acababa de revelar su encuentro con ella—. ¿Cuándo?

—La semana pasada —murmuró—, me encontré de casualidad con su doncella. Así que sí, me vi con Padmé, salimos a almorzar y la despedí cuando llegó el momento de irse. Lo lamento, maestro, pero han pasado más de diez años desde que la vi.

—Y obedeciste muy bien —Le felicitó Qui-Gon—, pero toda esa relación de la que te alejamos fue porque eras un simple padawan. No hay problema, espero que recuperes tu amistad con la Senadora Amidala, dime, ¿Qué viste en tu visión?

* * *

—No puedo entender a la perfección a que juegan —Refunfuño Padmé al recibir el correo sobre que la votación finalmente se iba a llevar a cabo—, no tiene más de dos semanas en que me dijeron que se atrasaría hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

Sabé y Cordé asintieron a lo que decía la senadora y no opinaron nada, solamente la vieron que caminaba por la habitación, mientras tanto ellas guardaban las prendas de nuevo en las maletas que llevarían.

—No guarden todo —les ordenó—, solamente guarden cinco o seis conjuntos, no pienso quedarme más tiempo de lo normal.

—¿Por qué no lo hace mediante el holocom? —Le dijo Sabé.

—Prometí que iría —respondió.

—Le han prometido en otras sesiones que la votación se llevará a cabo —contestó Cordé— y ahora de la noche a la mañana han vuelto a modificar la fecha. Ellos solamente rompen las promesas y apuesto a que cuando lleguemos no habrá nada.

—No soy como ellos —Padmé se sentó en la cama e inicio a amarrarse su cabello en una trenza—. Di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir, ahora haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ahora ser afirmativa, no voy a permitir que se retrase por mucho más tiempo.

—Sabe qué puedes decirnos la verdad —Sabé dijo con una sonrisa pícara—, quiere ir para ver si tiene la oportunidad de ver al Jedi Kenobi —suspiró—, es tan guapo. No lo recordaba de ese modo, tiene que admitir que sin la trenza y con el cabello más largo es todo un… —guardó silencio ante la mirada severa que le lanzaba Padmé.

—Casi me desmaye cuando lo vi en persona —siguió Cordé con el juego—, tenía tantas emociones, quería que me reconociera a mí como usted —le dijo a Padmé—, que me sacara plática y me llevará a dónde…

—Lamentablemente supo que nosotras éramos los señuelos —fingió ponerse triste Sabé—. Y no dudo en preguntar por usted, apenas nos saludo y cambio de tema.

—No les creó —Padmé se tiró sobre la cama—. Diez años, recuerden bien. Diez años y ni un e-mail me mandó. Eso dice mucho de él.

—Sus entrenamientos eran duros.

—Su maestro mucho más duro.

—No tenía señal al Holocom.

—No tenía un dispositivo en que…

Padmé se inició a carcajear por las ocurrencias de sus doncellas, no eran más que bromas tontas y justificadas, pero que relajaban al ambiente después de tanta presión en el senado, con la familia, los deberes con su reina, las salidas, las planeaciones, tantas cosas que no estaba segura de cómo podía aguantar tanto.

A veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado el cargo de senadora apenas terminó su reinado como soberana de Naboo, pero como cualquier mujer de la Galaxia con aspiraciones quería hacer un cambio en la República, sobre todo en el Senado donde la corrupción reinaba y el Canciller Palpatine no cumplía con todo lo que propuso años atrás.

El siguiente año cuándo terminará con su cargo se iba a retirar por completo a Naboo e iniciar la maldita tradición de formar una familia o no precisamente eso, pero alejarse de la política durante algún tiempo, quería vivir tranquila por un par de años, dejar de recibir amenazas, atentados, ataques a sus sirvientes… en algún momento tenían que parar y lo peor es que no tenía ni una sola idea de quién podía estar detrás de todo eso.

Su pensamiento siempre la ha llevado a que son los Separatistas, pero ellos son un gran número de enemigos y Nute Gunray es el primer sospechoso que tiene, pero el decirle a Palpatine no le iba a conseguir justicia alguna, hace años la pidió y fue ignorada e insultada al saber que ese monstruo siguió en la Federación de Comercio, tanto que ella tuvo que romper los lazos e iniciar tratados y comercio con otros planetas, a pesar de que Naboo era muy fuerte e independiente en ese aspecto.

—Senadora —Sabé la regresó a la realidad y se sorprendió al ver a Cordé con una bandeja—, se ha perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quiere cenar? Tiene que tener las fuerzas necesarias para el viaje de mañana.

—Aún es temprano.

—Y usted ya está dormitando —dijo Cordé.

—Gracias —les dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir a sentarse en la mesa que tenía en su habitación.

* * *

—No has descansado como es debido, Obi-Wan.

Fuego.

Todo a su alrededor era fuego. La miró a lo lejos, tirada sobre el suelo con su cabello alborotado, parecía en un sueño profundo, no alcanzaba a ver si respiraba o no, la sangre la rodeaba y él por más que estiraba las manos, por más que saltaba y trataba de llegar a ella era imposible, la distancia se hacía más grande, la llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta.

Usó la fuerza para transmitirle, llamarla, escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero nada funcionaba. Ella no era sensible a la fuerza, por lo que apenas y podía entrar a sus pensamientos. Su sable de luz estaba tirado en el suelo, encendido. ¿Luchaba contra alguien? ¿Quién?

Una carcajada.

Y siempre que volteaba para saber de dónde provenía, despertaba.

Agitado, sudando pero evitando gritar para no despertar a su maestro.

—Recuperaré el tiempo perdido en cuanto regresemos al Templo —Afirmó luego de ajustar sus cosas en la nave.

De nada tenía sentido negarlo, el lazo que se rompió hace meses ahora parecía mucho más fuerte que de costumbre y aunque trataba de proteger sus pensamientos, sus mismas expresiones lo delataban y su maestro no era nada tonto para pasar desapercibido.

—No hay ninguna misión pendiente —Habló Obi-Wan—, pasaré el tiempo ayudando al maestro Yoda con los padawan.

—Deberías gastarlo en hacer otras cosas pendientes que tengas —le dijo Qui-Gon.

—Tendré momento para hacer otras cosas pendientes. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Hoy por la noche, llegaremos al amanecer y yo me retiraré al Consejo a decir que tan bien salió la misión.

* * *

—Lo mejor es que utilicé a un señuelo —le informó su Capitán cuando recién la terminaron de peinar—, no quería preocuparla pero acabamos de salir de una persecución. No quería asustarla ni alterarla, pero será lo mejor.

—¿Ha habido más ataques así? —Su silencio le confirmó las sospechas—. Cordé…

—Ya me cambió, senadora —Anunció Cordé, el Capitán y Sabé salieron de la habitación; Cordé ayudó a su senadora a desvestirse y diez minutos después Sabé regresó con un traje para que Padmé lo utilizará.

* * *

Por supuesto que al llegar a Coruscant y utilizar a un señuelo fue una gran idea, lamentablemente no se previnieron con la explosión que los esperaba causando la muerte de su doncella.

* * *

NOTA II: Muy bien, ya nos encontramos en el Episodio II, tomaré los detalles y escenas de las películas, sin embargo los diálogos, acciones, relaciones serán otras(:


End file.
